Lessons Learned
by Moral Pass
Summary: AU, no curse. Shortly after Emma and Henry move to Storybrooke, Henry begins taking riding lessons from Regina. All is well until Henry suffers a fall and his life hangs in the balance. With no one else to turn to, Emma seeks out comfort in Regina, who blames herself for the incident.
1. Chapter 1

As the yellow bug swam through the dense forests of coastal Maine Emma Swan could already feel change in the air. The feeling set her at ease and she finally allowed her muscles to relax after an eight hour drive from Boston. "Welcome to Storybrooke" was written in cursive over a mural of what she assumed was the town square. The sign was inviting, a small burst of excitement ran through her body as rooftops came into view. She looked over at the sleeping boy beside her, a smile crept up on her and spread genuinely across. She thought of waking him, but her habit of overindulging him took over and she pushed the idea aside, they would arrive at their new home soon.

A few minutes pass, and Emma is creeping up a long drive leading up to a single story grey paneled house with a cherry roof shackles. Henry must have felt the change in momentum, because as soon as the car idled he was rousing. Emma noticed his movements and gave him a small smile as she cut the engine.

"Are we here?" He asked, sleep still lining his voice and eyes.

"Yeah, how about we check it out before the movers get here?" She asked and watched as any remaining sleep flew from him body as he booked it for the front door. Emma laughed breathlessly and followed in suit of her son. Henrys race ended wen he found the front door to be locked. The brass 107 stood out nicely on a ruby red door, Emma noticed, appreciating the bright colors. The lock gave over and she stepped inside, moving aside as not to be ran over by an excited seven year old. She watched as he galloped through a nicely sized living area and down into a hall. She walked through the den to the kitchen and dining room, which led to another hallway. Just as she was about to explore the territory, she hears footsteps making their way to her.

She turned around and braced herself for impact that didn't seem to come. "Find your room, kid?" She asked once he was at a standstill.

"Yeah! Come see!" He squeaked happily, grabbing her hand and yanking her back the direction he came. Emma nearly sprinted behind him down the hall. The last door on the right masked a rounded room with large windows. The fading sunlight filled the room, giving dark gray walls a blue hue. Henry released her hand and walked to the window farthest to the left. "Do you see the horses, Mom?" He asked, looking longingly at a white fence. Emma made her way next to him and admired the large ranch neighboring them. Horses of all colors were scattered across acres of pastures. Henry looked up at Emma after a few moments. "Do you think we could go there? Like tomorrow?" He asked happily, his eyes glittering with joy.

"Yeah," Emma replied. "We could check it out. You want to ride horses, now? Since when?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Since just now, duh!" She laughed, and watched as the moving van rolled up the drive way.

"Alright, now let's get moved in first." She answered and raced him to meet the movers at the door.

The rest of the evening consisted of unpacking and delicious pizza. It didn't take much to tire Henry so, as expected, he was asleep the minute his bed was in place. Emma was still up for a challenge so before heading to bed she put the finishing touches on the living room and kitchen. It was around one in the morning when she made her way to the master suite, which lay beyond the kitchen hallway. She was hesitant about having a room so far from Henry, but he told her it was the rule, that parents must have the room with a personal bath. She went along with the theory, the large jacuzzi tub gave her the push she needed.

Though she had been in bed for hours Emma just could not fall asleep. She got up and walked to her window, drawn by a light from the outside. The light originated from an arena within the ranch next door. A figure, which Emma could not draw distinct details from, was galavanting around upon a dark bay horse. The animal leapt over high standards, and the rider kept amazing form throughout. This amazed Emma for two reasons; one being that it was nearly five a.m., the other being how anyone could stay atop a moving animal while looking so graceful. Emma lay on her window ledge, enchanted by the sight, for what seemed like forever. She must had drifted off, because after what felt like minuted but was actually hours, Henry shook her back into the real world.

They went through a usual routine of breakfast and a movie, as they waited for the cable install company. A short man with gruff features showed up around 10:30 and made a quick job of setting up. By 11:00 they were saying their goodbye's, and Henry's mind was already elsewhere.

"So, what's the plan for today, kid?" She asked nudging him.

His face lit up. "Can we go see the horses?" He asked, a smile causing rosy cheeks to bunch at the corners.

"Yeah!" Emma said happily. "Let me get my keys." She pushed herself off the couch and rushed to find her keys. She couldn't explain why, but she was really glad Henry suggested the stables, she'd been wanting to go there since last night. "Ready?" She asked, even though Henry was already impatient by the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Longer update! I'm so happy my fiction is being read, and seemingly enjoyed! Apologies in advanced for mistakes, after typing all of this editing seems overrated.**

Emma approached a long drive leading way to the mass oasis of grass. _Enchanted Riding Academy,_ she rolled the name around in her head before deciding it was fitting. Henry had his head poking out of the window, positively, well, enchanted by the place. Once they neared the center of the property she spotted an arena decorated with jump standards and fancy poles. A young girl dashed around expertly on a pony that looked to be a match made in Heaven. Emma and Henry parked adjacent to another car and walked slowly towards the ring, as not to spook the horse. The girl head towards a jump that couldn't be more than 2 feet tall, and cleared it giving her pony a pat.

"Heels down, Grace." The girl followed in suit immediately but allowed her heels to rise up after a moment. "Heels, dear, I will not stand by as you ride like a commoner!"

Emma hadn't noticed the woman, who was hidden behind a tall standard, until she moved to grab a large whip off the ground. Emma soon found herself as enchanted by the woman as Henry had been by the horses. Dark hair bounced as she righted herself, and fell back into place on her shoulders. Her attire of high waisted breeches, a white polo, and knee high leather boots hugged her figure in all the right places. The woman gave the girl more directions, but Emma could only hear the rich sound of her voice. Emma's trance was broken by Henry who was pulling her towards the ring, towards _her._ Panic swelled inside of her as she realized that she was going to have to talk to this woman, time's like these she wished Henry were the adult. The came to a stop near the opening to the arena, Emma watched nervously as the trainer opened and closed the gate. She smiled as she came to a stop in front of the pair.

"Hello," She said, brightly. "I am Regina Mills." Emma's mouth went dry at the sound of her name.

"Uh.." She began, not quite able to form words yet. "I'm Emma.. Swan." She replied breathlessly, and extended her hand to Regina.

Henry looked at his mother, waiting for his introduction, but he noticed she was acting strange. "And I'm Henry." He replied, his voice making Emma wince. Had she seriously forgotten he was there?

"A pleasure." Regina answers them. "What brings you here, Miss Swan."

"Well, we just moved in next door, and Henry saw your horses. We thought we'd come check it out and see if he could take lessons, or whatever horse things." She replied with a nervous laugh.

Regina's smile met her own, making Emma blush. "Welcome, to Storybrooke, as well as my home. If lessons are an interest to you we can schedule at day to meet." She answered.

"Thank you, and yes that would be great." Emma said, gaining enough confidence to act normal.

"Then, follow me." Regina began to walk away.

Emma couldn't help but stare at the brunette's backside as she sashayed her way to an office within a large and regal stable. Emma averted her eye's to Henry who was enjoying touching the noses of all horses who peered out into the aisle. This made Emma slightly nervous, but she decided it was best to stay quiet, given her tendency to say the wrong thing.

They filed into a nicely sized room with white walls, barely visible under hundreds of awards and equine photographs. Regina motioned for them to sit in a pair of black leather chairs, which were identical to the one she lowered herself in, facing her. She pushed her sunglasses back so that they, as well as bangs, were out of her way. This is when Emma finally was allowed to appreciate the full extent of her beauty. To her dismay she let out a small gasp and shifted uncomfortably, hoping no one noticed. No such luck, the woman across from her gave her a smirk that could have meant _Thanks, but I'm way out of your league_ or _not bad yourself._ Emma didn't get the chance to read too far into it when Regina spoke again.

"So, Henry, dear," She began, giving Henry a warm smile. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?" She was regarded with a vigorous shaking of brown curls. "Well, let's see what we can do about that. What kind of schedule are you working, Miss Swan?" She asked.

"Well, I won't be able to start my job until September, so we're free all summer." She replied cooly.

"Excellent. Your line of work?" She asked politely. Normally, Emma would be put off by such a question, but with Regina, she'd tell her her bra size if she'd only ask.

"I'm filling in as Sheriff." She answered, seeing a slight change in Regina's expression

"Ah, yes." She replied tightly, her sudden distance made Emma slightly uncomfortable. Emma wanted to press, but she didn't think this woman would be as willing as she. Emma could already tell her walls were sky-high. Regina cleared her throat, causing Emma to snap her head up, a little too fast. "Well, Henry, I have openings Wednesdays and Saturdays, which would you prefer?"

Henry sat and tried to conjure up a confused face. "Why not both?" He suggested casually as possible. Emma and Regina both let out a laugh at his excitement. "Please, Mom?" He asked, giving her a pleading face, as if it were still convincing.

"Okay," Emma let out, looking at Regina. "If that's okay for you."

"Yes, dear, that's perfect." She replied, writing down something in her planner. "Is 6 good?"

"As long as it's six in the afternoon." Emma answered, hoping it was.

Regina laughed again, triggering a blush in the blonde. "Yes, Miss Swan, in the evening. But I can do mornings, if you prefer." She said with a small wink. Emma was taken back by the gesture and was at a loss of words for too long, for it to go unnoticed.

"Mom? Why are you acting so weird?" Henry asked giving her a concerned look.

"What?" Emma's tone wavered. _This isn't happening_. "No, no. I'm good. Six, afternoon, it's all good." She blurted out the phrase and stood as abruptly as she spoke.

"Come with me, I'll show Henry the horse he will be assigned, then I'll see you to your car." Regina said finally, with a small sign of a blush. Emma took it as a win, and followed behind the two brunettes. Instead of a left they made way to the right, where two equally regal, but noticeably smaller stables lay. They followed a path to the barn on the right. Once inside, Emma noticed that this barn only housed the smaller equines. The young girl who had been riding before, stepped out of a stall with the name "Bunny" engraved into a plate. When the girl saw Regina her posture went rigid and her facial expression did the same. _Damn,_ Emma thought when she saw how outwardly afraid the girl was of the brunette. Regina noticed the girl as well, and smirked at the reaction she caused in her. _Damn,_ Emma repeated.

"Remarkable ride today, Grace. You and Bunny improve each time I work with you." Regina gave the girl a pat on the shoulder and a sincere smile. But the girl remained rigid and nervous.

"Thank, you Miss Mills." Grace replied shyly, and quickly left the confines of the barn.

"That girl," Emma began and let out a small laugh. "She was so scared of you."

Regina knowingly smirked, her trademark, Emma noticed. "I will admit to being strict, only due to the fact that when I see potential, I want to make sure is is taken full advantage of. And young Grace, already quite extraordinary in her skills, can be so much better. So yes, she does fear me now, but she will grow to appreciate my ways." Regina's eye sparkled as se spoke with passion. Passion for bringing out the best in young riders.

"You're pretty amazing. I'm sure I'd be scared shitless of you,too. So, it's a good thing I get to stay on your good side, and on the ground." She laughed. Again. And Regina smiled brightly.

They stopped in front of a stall with the name "Patch" engraved into a plate similar to the one housing Bunny. Regina opened the door to the stall and went out the back door within. When she returned she had, not a pony, but a horse in tow. Emma was taken back by the horse who towered over her and even more so over Henry.

"Something wrong?" She asked Emma, confused.

"No," Emma let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "He's just big, I was expecting a pony, since, they're all ponies." She finished with a gesturing hand around the barn.

"Oh, he may be big, but he is the slowest and laziest horse around." She said. "Henry, this is Patch."

"He's so cute." Henry said, surprisingly quiet. "And I get to ride him?" He asked, more excited the second time around.

"Yes, dear. I'm sure you and Patch are going to be two peas in a pod." She replied, surprising Emma with the use of a phrase she seemed superior to. After Henry and Patch were acquainted Regina led patch back into his stall and closed it tight. The horse wasted no time trotting back to the pasture, likely to graze.

The trio wordlessly made their way back to the bug, which was now alone in the dirt. Emma found her keys and unlocked the door. She turned to Regina.

"Thank for this, Ms. Mills." She said as politely as she could muster.

"Anytime, Miss Swan, but you can call me Regina." She replied, catching another blush. "Only my students call me Miss Mills." She added.

"Well, thank you," She hesitated. " Regina." The name poured out of her mouth smooth as steel.

"See you, tomorrow, Emma." The sound of her first name danced around her mind and tingled in her belly.

"Tomorrow?" Emma asked through her haze.

"Wednesday, dear. Henry's first lesson." She replied with a small smile.

"Oh, shit, yeah!" Emma let out, flustered. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said reprimanding herself.

"It's quite alright." Regina smirked. Again. "Until tomorrow. Enjoy the remainder of the day."

"Thanks, uh, you do the same." She said as the brunette turned and headed towards her house, a large white estate fit for a queen. Fit for her, Emma said to herself as she got in the car to find Henry already inside.

"Took you long enough, Mom." He said smiling. "Thanks for taking me."

"No problem, kid. How about we go get lunch?" She suggested, her stomach grumbling at the idea.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed.

It didn't take long to conclude that Granny's Diner was the hub of the town. It was surprisingly full for such a small town. Mostly teens trying to pass the time until school starts in a couple of months. Emma chose a booth at the back, away from unfamiliar faces. A waitress wearing just enough clothing to be legal made her way over to them. Her red streaked hair completed her outfit.

"Hi, I'm Ruby," She said genuinely. "Anything to drink?"

"I'll have water, please." Emma gave her order.

"Chocolate milkshake please and thanks." Henry asked quickly before his mother had a say in it.

"Cool. Hey you're new here!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, just moved in right outside of town." Emma smiled softly.

"Over by the academy?" This girl was nosy.

"Yeah, how'd you-" Emma began suspiciously.

"Small town, new's travels fast. Faster here than elsewhere. I have to do rounds, but if you ever need a tour guide, you know where to find me! I'll get your drinks." Ruby said though halfway through her sentence she began walking away. Emma already knew she and the girl would get along great.

"So what are you getting?" Emma asked Henry, who studied the menu intently.

"A burger sounds good, but I always get burgers." He said placing his menu down.

"Old habits die hard." She answered. "I'm getting a burger." She closed the menu and waited for Ruby's return.

"You're right. Burgers for us!" Henry mimicked her actions. Ruby returned shortly to take meal orders, and was back again with meals in no time. Emma and Henry bit into juicy burgers also in sync,and moaned in response.

"I know I say this a lot, but this time it's different. This is the best burger ever." Emma said between bites. Henry nodded in agreement to wrapped up in his own food to make more acknowledgment than so. The two ate in a comfortable silence, ignoring all the other customers. Burgers finished, mother and son sit back and relish in the full glory of satisfaction from the meal. Just as they ordered dessert, a familiar face made it's way under the bell. Emma choked on her water as she noticed Regina in all _her_ glory. Henry laughed at his mom then turned to see what had her in a fuss. He saw Regina and waved her over before Emma could compose herself.

"Lovely to see you two again." The woman said and sat next to Henry as he patted the space beside him.

Water still dribbled down her chin as Regina sat across from her. Her face turned red in the heat of the moment. She dried herself and sat upright regaining normal color. "Hey!" Emma finally said. "What are you doing here?" She already hit herself in the face for the question.

"Well, Miss Swan, what do people usually do in diners?" Regina retorted sarcastically.

"Most of them get food, but I just didn't think you were one for the unhealthy side of life."

"You would be correct in that assumption. I actually am here for Granny. I provide her with apples, since my tree produces nothing but the best." Emma looked down to where the brunette was holding a large basket containing dozens of large red apples. "Honey-crisp." Regina adds, noticing her fallen gaze.

"Very nice of you. I'm sure they're delicious." She replied locking eyes with the woman across from her. Just as Regina opened her mouth to reply Ruby showed up and served dessert.

"Here you go, guys." She said kindly, her smile dissipating when she saw Regina. "Madame Mayor." She nodded then walked away.

"You're the mayor?" Henry yelped his reaction identical to Emma's.

"I thought you knew?" She said confusingly looking between the two.

"No," Emma let out a sigh that could've been a laugh. "But that does make you a bit more intimidating."

Regina stood and looked down on the two. "This doesn't change my feelings towards you Miss Swan, or Henry." She smiled tightly and took a step back.

"You can call me Emma, like, that would be less uncomfortable."

"Well, Emma, I think Miss Swan rolls off the tongue nicely. Nothing personal." She said with a signature smirk. "Until tomorrow, again." She added sauntering to the kitchen. Emma now noticed that breeches and a polo were replaced by an equally form fitting pantsuit and painfully high heels. All probably cost more than Emma's rent, individually. Emma couldn't decide which Regina she liked more, but she had plenty of time to find out.

After an eventful enough day, Henry had tuckered out on the couch around 9, leaving Emma to carry him to bed. After doing such she went back to the couch where she watched a cartoon that was extremely inappropriate, for about 5 hours. She saw it was nearly two a.m. and was pissed at herself for staying up so late. Again. She promised herself to do better tomorrow and took a quick rinse before settling into bed. She managed to drift off for almost two hours. But she wasn't feeling tired enough, so she lay for another hour when she decided it was too warm in her room. She opened a window and admired all the open space it shielded her from. She glanced towards Regina's house and saw that someone was riding in the ring. This rider was taller and far more experienced than young Grace. The figure rode a larger than life horse that could have been light brown, but Emma couldn't tell due to distance and lack of light. She watched as the rider moved one with the horse, they quickly made way over all the jumps, some nearing the height of the bordering fence. Emma was entranced by the rider, she'd wondered if it was Regina, which it likely was, but other's boarded horses there so it could really be anyone. No, Emma knew exactly who was owning the ring, for it was the very woman who haunted her dreams and made it impossible to sleep.

"I've only met you, and I already know you're going to be the death of me." Emma chastised, half to herself for getting to attached and half to Regina for being irresistible.

Regina had been tossing and turning since her first attempts to fall under the spell of sleep at around 11. It was now four in the morning and she hadn't gotten a lick of which. Though she didn't want to accept it yet, she knew why this was happening to her. _Enough of this foolishness,_ Regina finally threw herself out of bed and dressed herself. She zipped her boots and went to saddle Rocinante who awaited her patiently, as he did every morning, though this time was the earliest. After a generous groom, she went to the tack room to decide which saddle suited her mood. She was feeling sore and tired she she went with hr favorite M. Toulouse close contact. She gazed at the saddle upon her horse, who she's had for ten years, and remembered when they would compete. The memories pushed a tear out of their way, and she wiped it the cause aside.

Ever since she was a small girl, horses had been her greatest comfort. Riding was the only thing Mother allowed her to do that she actually enjoyed. She could recall every moment that occurred in the saddle, since they were her favorite. She allowed herself to become a unit with the animal, which helped her escape her life and join in his as an extension of each other. She and Rocinante had the best of bonds, unwavering trust in and out of the saddle. She was grateful to the horse everyday for being her only friend and anchor for the past ten years. She thought of her love for the animal and she brought him up to a collected canter, giving him way to extend not long after. She decided after a few laps to head for the centered cross-rails, then the oxer, and finally finishing with a triple gymnastic that always proved difficult. She smiled and repeated her course a few times until she felt her steed slow at a loss for stamina. She went to walk laps and noticed a light coming from a window of a neighboring house. She saw a figure in the window, watching her. She smiled as she knew it to be none other than..

"Emma Swan." Regina exhaled as she felt her heart flutter at the thought of Emma watching her. Regina knew the second she met the blonde that she had made the woman nervous. At first she thought it due to her being the mayor, no one took too kindly to her. Soon after she realized that Emma was blushing, and Regina thought of the possibilities of Miss Swan being attracted to her. Their unexpected run in at Granny's proved the latter, and had Regina thinking, the feeling might be mutual.

 **I may have gone overboard... Hope it was appreciated! i had fun writing this one, clearly. Reviews and fun stuff makes me dance happily! Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! Two updates, one day. I hope you're enjoying the fluff that I'm dishing out, with more to come. Just kidding, I'm just making sure everything is set so this doesn't end in catastrophe! xo**

The consequences of her sleepless night hit her during her 11:00 lesson with Grace. As she was setting up a course for the girl to ride, a wave of drowsiness smacked her between the eyes. Her body immediately felt heavy, as if she were about to faint. She attempted to right herself but her body had other ideas, so she listened, not wanting to risk injury. She tried to sit slowly but hit hard once the rest of her realized what was happening.

"Grace," She said wearily. The girl heard her and turned shocked to see her regal instructor sitting in a heap of bad posture. She plodded Bunny over to where Regina sat.

"Are you alright, Miss Mills?" The girl asked her with fear in her eyes, but not her voice.

"Yes, dear, I'm so tired. I cannot continue this lesson in a manner that would be acceptable. Please dismount and untack. We can continue on Friday." Regardless of her state the girl still respected her enough to do as she said without argument. She swung off her mount and reached out a gloved hand to Regina, who stared at it confused for a moment, then took it graciously. "Thank you." She said.

"Of course, Miss Mills. Thank you for what lesson you could do, I still learned new things." The girl said and gave Regina a shy smile. Regina watched as the girl left and made sure she was out of sight so she could let her guard down again. Slumped against the standard she closed her eyes and did a few breathing exercises, until she felt awake enough to walk to her office. The walk took longer than she would have liked, having stopped to throw discarded jolly balls back into their given stalls. She rolled her eyes as she saw Rocinante bobbing his head back and forth, smacking his face and chin with the ball he held between strong teeth. Giving him a loving pat as she passed, she burst in to her office to find an unexpected visitor sitting at her desk.

"Gold." She seethed, her weariness overtook by hatred.

"In the flesh, dearie." He replied in his sly tone.

"What do you want, imp." She threw out a nickname she had made for him, given his obvious imp-like appearance. "Or are you just enjoying the scenery?" She added when he didn't answer.

"Quite the opposite, actually. I find the smell of horses revolting, I find the beasts themselves even more so." He retorted, clearly trying to get under her skin. Regina had played enough of his games to know how to win, or at least give him a run for his money.

"I could guarantee the feeling is mutual." She said, immediately disappointed by her childish remark. She let is pass, she was too tired for games. "I have business to attend to so if you would." She took her seat and ignored the unmoving man.

"I want you to do me a favor." He said finally, taking his cane in his lap and leaning back. He was answered with a sour laugh.

"Why on Earth would you think I'd do _anything_ for you." She replied with as much venom in her tone as she could muster.

"Well, it would, of course, be mutually beneficial." He answered as if it were as simple. Gold was in no mood for a brawl with the mayor so he cut to the chase. "I want you to step down."

"Now that, is funny." _The gall of this man._ Though she would never agree, she wanted to know what he was dishing out, so she took the bait. "And what do I get in return?"

"You get this place." He replied, baffling her. He took her unamused exterior as cue to continue. "You see," He began digging through his blazer, and pulled out a rolled piece of paper. He passed it to her. "I own this land, always have."

"This is impossible, I have the deed!" She felt anger bubble up inside of her. All of her emotions raved, except the one she needed.

"Yes, to the house, but not the ranch. This," He motioned around him. "Was built at your mother's request. I agreed to let her use the land, because I thought it better than letting as this space go to waste. Pity she never thought to ask for ownership." He sat back again with a winning smirk on his sly little face.

Regina could not even process. For the first time, she was at a loss for words. _My term is up next year anyway, what trouble could come._ "Why would you want me to step down as mayor? So you can run yourself?That's laughable, Gold." Her nervousness showed through the dull response.

"That, dearie," He said and twirled his finger around. "Is not for you to know." He paused and studied her with a chuckle. "Better say something, or we'll be seeing what's in that vein of yours."

"I need to think it through." She replied as cooly as possible. "Get back to me in two weeks."

"You have a week before I bring this place to the ground." He replied weighing himself on his cane.

"If I disagree to this, I'm going to need more than a week's notice to remove everything from the premises." She retorted faulting his logic.

"You know what to do, dearie. You're no fool." And with that he hobbled away leaving Regina seething through her skin. _What am I going to do?_ Was the last thing she thought before her anger turned to sobs. She slammed her office door and was only able to turn around before she couldn't handle it. For the second time in two hours, Regina Mills fell to the floor as an emotional wreck.

After she watched Regina leave the arena, Emma stayed put and allowed her mind to drift off while studying the life around her. As she was pulled into the realm of sleep she thought about her favorite tree, a weeping willow. She had just enough time to let the brunette slip into her train of thought. _I wonder what Regina's favorite tree is._ She fell asleep with a smile on her face. _Honey-crisp._

The almost too cheery sound of morning birds rang through her ears. She jerked awake, hitting her head on the open window in her fuss. "Holy fucking cow mistress!" She seethed holding the aching mound. She got up and checked the time 8:48. _Perfect, Henry isn't up so I still have a couple of-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the boy himself. He must have a super power like her, but more along the lines of knowing whenever he's being brought up, out loud or otherwise. He knocked on her door, which caused a smile to spread across her face, remembering yesterdays wake up call.

"Who is it?" She asked, as if she wasn't aware.

"It's me, silly!" He replied, she could hear the lisp created by rogue teeth, even through the barrier.

"Well, you can come in if you like, Silly! She answered pulling the oldest trick in the book, and annoying him. The door burst open to pouty face.

"I called you, silly! You know I Henry!" He sassed with all the might in his soul.

"And you know I Mom, so I guess we're both silly!" She didn't wait for a reply when she scooped him up into her arms. She carried his giggly self to the kitchen where she sat him on the island that faced the fridge. She opened the two doors and found herself staring into an empty ice box. "Oh." She said simply.

"Why isn't there food, Mommy?" Henry asked.

"Because I didn't buy any. Which doesn't matter anyway, since neither of us can cook." She closed the fridge and they looked at each other at a loss.

"Granny's?" He asked shrugging his shoulders and bringing his hands with them.

"Granny's." She answered, looking down at their sleepwear. "Wait, scratch that. Look less like creatures of the night, then Granny's." She added with a smile that her son matched. She scooped him off the counter he lowered him just off the ground. She counted to three as he began running in the air. She released him and finished the dash to his room. She did the same, looking through her wardrobe and realizing she just has numerous amounts of the same thing with only a little flare. She settled with a black tank top and light wash jeans, top it all off with black Doc Martins. She gave herself a run down and decided she was presentable. Finally, after a brushing of hair and teeth, the two were off on a journey to the diner.

They took the same booth as the previous day, and sat to wait for a certain waitress to come along.

"Back again?" Ruby said, in a mock voice of disgust. "What's your poison?" She asked happily.

"Coffee, please." Emma scanned the menu once more. "I'll take the breakfast special."

"Cool." Ruby replied writing down her order. She beamed down at Henry. "What about you, little man?"

He blushed and gave her a shy smile. "Orange juice and waffles, please." He said in a small voice, which caught Emma off guard.

"Whip cream?" Ruby asked without glancing up from her notepad.

"Yes please!" He replied, more to the liking of his usual hue. Emma mock-scolded him for getting the topping, but laughed with him at her serious face.

"So, what should we do today?" She asked once her coffee had been placed in front of her. She took sip and already felt the droning feeling of sleep being replaced by the slight hum of caffeine.

"Well, we get to go see Miss Mills and Patch!" He said, clearly excited for his upcoming session. Emma was excited to, for him and herself. She got to see _Miss Mills._ She smirked at the thought.

"Yeah, but thats in like, 8 hours." She reminded him. "After this I'm think grocery shopping, then tour the town." She suggested.

"Did you say tour?" Ruby asked, out of the blue. "Because I'm the best of the best when it comes to touring this place." She put her hand on her hip to show she meant business.

"Not when they're children involved, Ruby." An older woman, who could be none other than Granny herself commented as she brushed passed the scoffing waitress.

"I can totally be kid-friendly, but she's right." Ruby said regarding Emma with a wink. "We'll have to have a girl's night! Ooh!" Ruby exclaimed. "Yes, so much yes. I'll plan it all. Give me your number."

Emma was slightly confused at how so much had just happened, and now she was going to a girl's night. But, she needed friends, so she gave Ruby her number. She watched s Ruby went to get their food and returned. Luckily she didn't have time to chat, so Emma and Henry began to tear through their food like it was the first time they'd ever experienced such sensation. So within a few minutes plates were cleared and belly's were on Satisfaction Ave. They sat for a few minutes to let digestion begin, and then paid their due, with a large tip for her new friend, and they were on their way.

Emma wandered the aisles of the grocery story aimlessly. The only food she'd manages to get was junk, she knew it was bad for her and more so for the kid, but the woman just can't cook. She pushed the car with Henry in it, lost in her own mind until she collided with another.

"I'm sorry!" She said insitnctively as soon as she was jerked from thought. She went to pick up fallen items. Looking up to see a woman aroound her age with a cute face and pixie cut to match.

"It's no problem, I was even paying attention." She confessed with a small laugh. Emma couldn't explain it but she immediately was drawn the the woman. She was inviting and open, everything Emma couldn't be.

"Me either, so it seems we're both guilty." She said as she picked up the last of the floor food.

"So it would seem." The woman said with a smile. "I'm Mary Margaret, I don't think I 've seen you around town before." The woman held her hand out awaiting a shake.

Emma shook her hand firmly, not surprised by the womans weak grip. "No, that's because I'm new. I'm Emma, this is my son, Henry." Henry gave the brunette a cute smile and wave.

"Isn't he just the cutest." Mary Margaret complimented.

"We like to think so." Emma said smiling.

"Your husband?" _Goddamn, why did everyone in this town feel the need to pry,_ Emma said to herself.

"No, I'm not married, I just meant us." She waved her hand to show she was speaking of herself and Henry.

"We'll you can add me to tht count." The woman said again. "It was nice meeting you two! Maybe one day you'll let me assist you in shopping. Seems like too much junk for such pretty people." She added and pushed her cart away. After a quick wave she was gone.

"Yeah, that'll only work if you cook it for us." She said to Henry, but more to herself. He laughed and continued to fiddle with the hairtie she had given him.

Emma and Henry weren't up for touring the town today, plus they had frozens. She decided to just wait for Girl's Night to sight see. _Oh,no. Who's going to watch Henry? I literally have no friends, except the friends that I'll be with. Damn, just have to cancel then._ She thought to herself as she shoved bags of chips into a pantry. She put groceries away while Henry searched for a movie to watch before he was due for his lesson. After all was said and done, he had decided on _The Adventures Of Mark Twain._ Though the movie gave Emma the creeps, she knew the movie was for her while he played away on his Nintendo, so she decided on something she'd enjoy more. She decided on one of the Ice Age movies, but forgot which one because they're all the same to her. She sat back and watched the movie, and the start of a new one. When the clock reached 5:20 Emma was about to tell Henry to get ready, but he was no longer next to her.

"Henry!" She called. "Time to get ready." She told him as he appeared in his bedroom doorway.

"Okay!" He said happily and turned back into the room, pushing the door so that only a fraction of his light spilled through. She smiled and jumped off the couch, vouching to look as attractive as she could.

At 5:45 The pair were off to the stable, looking prepared for their different endeavors. Henry eye'd his mother suspiciously, her appearance had changed.

"Why do you look so fancy." He asked.

"What do you mean, I didn't change?" She replied, knowing he meant the layer of makeup she'd plastered on her face. "Does it look bad?"

"No, you look beautiful. I was just asking since were going to a barn, not an opera." He said, and began laughing and his mother joined him.

"Ha ha. It's a natural layer, so I don't look fancy I just look," She sat and waited for the right word to come to mind. "Enhanced" She added after a few second. He laughed and shook his head, not even realizing that they were feet away from the stable.

"I'm so excited, Mom." He told her in a loud whisper.

"I'm excited for you." She matched his tone and pinched his cheeks and she offed the car. He jumped out and slammed the door, racing for Patch. Emma walked behind him, glacing in Regina's office as she passed. What she saw surprised her; the woman was slumped over her desk in an awkward attempt to sleep. She knocked and recieved no reaction, she then walked in. She looked at the woman, who looked even more beautiful in sleep. The usual lines of stress and worry faded away and left her expression peaceful. She stirred a but, feeling Emma's gaze on her, but did not wake. Emma bent down a couple of feet away from the woman, as not to frighten her.

"Regina." She said quietly, she was given a slight reaction, she louder she said. "Regina." And the woman jerked up. Emma's attmpts not to frighten the woman had backfired as the sudden movement caused Emma to fall back on her heels.

"Miss Swan," She looked at Emma tiredly and confused. "What're you doing here, it's only-" she searched for a clock but couldn't find one.

"I think it's 5:50." Emma answered for her. "If you're too tired, we can just come back Saturday. You should rest." Emma said concern lacing her voice and eyes.

Normally Regina would have snapped at the woman for speaking to her like a child, but coming from Emma, Regina didn't even think of it. "It's quite alright, I only drifted off." She answered stifling a yawn.

"Okay, you're sure?' Emma asked once more just for reassurance.

"Positive, now, I believe Henry and patch are waiting for us." She said with a sleepy grin. Emma outstretched her hand to the woman, and Regina did the uncharacteristic thing for the second time today, and accepted. She smiled warmly at Emma, who blushed profusely, causing Regina to laugh.

"Are you nervous, Miss Swan." She asked, the blush increased. "Do I make you nervous?" She teased seeing Emma's face grow even redder.

"Yes." Emma said quietly as the office door shut behind her. "Since the moment I met you."

"And why is that Miss Swan, I've been nothing but kind to you." Regina asked, hoping the blonde wasn't afraid of her like the rest of the town.

"That's not why I'm nervous." Emma let out, happy that Henry came in to view so she was no longer under the mayor's spotlight.

Regina was about to ask Emma another question, she knew why the blonde was acting so strange, but she wanted to hear the words for herself. As Henry came in to view and Emma's pace quickened, she realized that she'd lost her chance.

"Until next time, Emma." Regina whispered as she brushed past the younger woman. For a stanger, it would have been too close for comfort, but with Regina's intentions, it may not have been close enough. Emma shuddered visibly as she breathed in the intoxicating aroma of the woman who had came so near that she had no choice. Arousal hummed in her stomach and burned her inner walls. She tried to act as though she didn't notice, but when she heard what Regina had to say, she realizd it was no accident. Maybe she should bring extra underwear next time.

Emma sat back and watched as her son bonded with Patch and Regina through an extended grooming and saddling session. She smiled internally at the picture that was being painted before her. _I could get used to this,_ she thought to herself, _wait get used to what? Getting a little too far ahead of yourself, Swan._ She pushed the thought aside and realized how hard she had to try to get the older woman off her mind. _Okay I'll just say fuck a bunch of times and I'll be good. Fuck, fuck,fuck...fuck. Act casually, she's coming over here you babbling idiot. Woah, self, now you're just being a dick._ Emma was pulled back to reality by Henry who was now wearing a blue helmet and matching gloves.

"I'm so excited." He whispered to her again smiling brightly.

"I am, too." She whispered back matching his smile if not exceeding his happiness.

"And it shows, dear. On both of you." Regina added, hearing every word. The began to walk and Henry sped ahead and asked if he could walk with Patch. Regina agreed, but told him always to walk on the left side of a horse. She gave a run-down of what they' be doing and led Henry to a small block in the center of the ring.

"Just like leading, you are always to mount and dismount on the left side."She instructed him. Emma could see the question in his eyes, but always his excitement turning into slight nervousness, Regina noticed as well. She smiled and looked Henry in the eyes. "Don't be afraid, dear. Be happy! The horse will share and express any emotion you feel." He listened to her and relaxed almost on cue. He got on Patch with confidence and Regina put him on a lunge line. They talked about technique and how Henry felt until she thought he was ready to quicken the pace. Patch bounced up to a trot while Regina and Henry clicked in unison.

"Heels down," She said repeating the same thing she said to Grace.

"Why, I don't feel like it's helping?" Henry compained.

"My, my, Henry. You just broke two of my rules in one sentence. Do you know what you did?" She asked the now pouting boy. "Ah, now it's three. Not an impressive start." Emma was really enjoying Regina's bossy ways, she wished she could make Henry listen so easily.

"I'm sorry for questioning you, and complaining, and pouting." He replied in a sad tone.

"It's alright, my dear. Next time think before you act. To answer your qestion though, when pressing all your weight into your heels, you have the best balance. When you allow your heels to rise upward, it shifts your weight more to the top, which makes falling more probable. You'll see once you've ridden more that my way is the best way." She expained confidently.

The rest of the lesson went well, with minimal breaking of rules. Henry dismounted, and gave his mom thumbs up and toothy grin. She beamed back at him and waited for them outside the gate.

"Nicely done, kid." She told him and gave him a high five. She looked up to Regina who shared her smile. "Thank you, Miss Mills, you're truly incedible."

"Of course, but didn't I tell you to call me Regina?" She asked smile turning to smirk.

"And I asked you to call me Emma. So we both have something to work on." Emma deadpanned jokingly. "Before I forget, here's my number." Regina took the paper and looked suspiciously at the blonde. "In case plans change, or you need anything."

"Thank you, Miss Swan. See you soon. Tell Henry that this time I will care for Patch, but next time it's up to him." Regina and Patch disappeared into the barn and Emma went to the car where Henry awaited her.

The whole way home and hour and a half until he finally went to sleep, were a whirlwind of exciting words and compliments to Patch and Miss Mills. Emma was happy that he was finally interested in something, she had to admit to this being the happiest she's seen him. Though she would have loved to listen to his joyous ramblings all evening, she was happy to be in bed by 10. Just as she shut her eyes, her phone vibrated it. She opened a message from a number she didn't know.

 _Sweet dreams, Miss Swan._

Emma counldn't contain her smile as she replied.

 _Goodnight, Regina._

Emma fell asleep with a grin painted across her face, unknowing that the woman in question was doing quite the same.

 **I just can't stop! Bear with me, it's about to get good! If only you could read my drafts. xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**My antisocial tendencies are in bloom! I hope you're prepared for this, because right now, this fic is all I can think about. Oh, the mess I'm going to make of these poor characters. I hope everyone's as excited as I! xo**

Regina woke the following Thursday feeling as refreshed as ever. She smiled at herself and slid out of bed. After a quick yoga session, she makes her bed and heads to the shower. Stripping out of short silk gown, she steps under the pulsing heat of the shower. She goes through her daily routine feeling better and better with each passing second. She is positively glowing by the time she is in her black Benz and on the way to town hall. She arrived shortly, feeling welcomed by chirping birds and the melodious whistling of wind through thick trees.

She always felt that her mayoral attire enhanced her already radiating power. She always found comfort in exceeding, almost as if the top was where she belonged. So that's where she stayed. She greeted her secretary, whose name she can't remember for the life of her, and quickly passed through the small crowd of people to her office. She clicked the lock and gave her secretary word she is not to be disturbed. She began admiring the eloquent designs that she has grown so accustomed to. The thought of another taking over _her_ space made her skin crawl. She shuddered minutely, and turned her focus to the paperwork she was due to begin. A few pages in she found a letter. The ancient seal could be none other than Mr. Gold. _Hmm, fitting an ancient mark for an ancient man, if you could even call him that_ she sneered internally. The only item the envelope held was a small card _Your Move_ was scribbled simply across it. Whatever good mood she was in, she left it at the door, because now she was hot and ready for a fight. Regina was about to leave and yell at the imp some more, but decided that there was nothing left to argue, and sat back down. She began running the situation through her head over and over again. She was sure that there was no way to win without losing one of the things she loved most. What could she live without? Her passion, or her power? She was beginning to realize that having both came with a price. She could hardly think straight now, let alone make a life changing decision. Leave it to Gold to ruffle her feathers. _No._ She said to herself, she knew what she had to do but first, she had someone to talk to. She left her office without a word and drove in the direction of a certain blonde. She hoped Emma would be home, i not she might just implode where she sits. She drove in a contented silence and before she knew it she stood in front of the brightest color door she thought possible. Three well placed knocks later and the woman in question answered the door, still in sleepwear.

"Regina?" Emma asked, clearly caught off guard by her visitor.

"Miss Swan," Regina breathed, her positive energy filled her once again. "I came to speak with you." She finished and gave Henry, who was planted on the couch, a wave.

"Okay, come on in." Emma said and moved aside for her to come in.

"I came to speak with you, in private." She said motioning to her car.

"Uh, okay." Emma said, quite confused. "I'll be right back, kid." She called behind her. She followed Regina into the cab of a sleek black Mercedes. "Nice." She told her.

Regina had no time to spare, as she was just about to burst with information. "Miss Swan, as you are aware, I am the mayor of this town and have been for quite some time." She began, receiving a nod. "Well, as of recently I found out that I do not actually own my stables, or at least the land that they're residing." She looked away from Emma and over to her home.

"What does that have to do with you being mayor?" Emma asked her.

"Well, the man who owns this land is very manipulative. He and my family have been at one another's throats for as long as I can recall. He came to me and asked that I relinquish myself as mayor, and in return he would hand over the deed to the property." Regina finished with sadness in her voice. She looked back up at Emma who was listening to her every word, so she continued. "And if I refuse, he will run all my work into the ground. Moral of the story, I hate to lose, and agreeing to this deal will be a lose for me no matter what I decide. I've only a week to make a choice." A tear teased her eyelids but was blinked back into submission. "And I can't decide between power, and passion." They sat in silence, neither knowing what to say until Regina spoke up. "So I came here, because when I thought about what to decide, all I could think about was what you would say. I know it is a silly notion, since we've only just met, but you just waltzed into my life and.." Regina got caught in the moment silenced herself to stop the emotion that threatened to overcome her.

"Made sense?" Emma finished her sentence.

"It's ridiculous, I'm aware, but-" She was brought to a pause when she noticed that Emma's eyes had too been threatened with tears.

"Regina." Emma began, but Regina was done with words, she grabbed Emma by her shirt and crashed their lips together. Emma realized what had happened after a moment and fell into a rhythm with the brunette. When Regina's tongue danced across her lips, Emma granted access immediately and followed in suite. Regina pulled back and pushed Emma away from her, both sharing a disoriented look. Emma then did what she did best and opened the car door.

"I think your best bet is passion, because power always fades." Emma answered, and gave the brunette an awkward smile. "See you on Saturday, Miss Mills." The last line was followed by the slamming of a door.

Regina didn't know how she felt in that moment, but one thing was for sure; she knew what she was going to do. She started her engine and headed back to town hall.

Emma barely made it through the door before she fell to her knees. She's know's what just happened, but it's believing it that she's struggling with.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked, staring at his mother who had been collapsed on the floor for a hearty ten minutes.

"Huh." Emma grunted nearly two minutes later.

"Uh, I haven't said anything for like five minutes." Henry exaggerated.

"I'm sorry, I just-" She gave pause, thinking Henry didn't want to hear about her make-out session with the neighbor/riding instructor/ mayor or would it be ex-mayor? Whatever it was. she was keeping it to herself.

"Just what?" He asked, his attention off the television and focused fully on his mothers antics.

"I fell." She let out. "And it hurt, but now I feel fine." She shrugged off the situation before he could dig deeper into her lies. "I'm hungry now." She said standing and jogging to the kitchen, knowing her son watched her with curious eyes. "Hey, chicken nuggets!" She sang shaking the box.

"Let's eat all the nuggets." Henry said in a deep and serious voice, triggering a fit of laughter in the both of them, the awkward moment they shared, already forgotten. But as Emma preheated the over she couldn't help but run a finger over her lips. She could still feel the sensation, the mayors taste still lingered dancing on her buds so she'd not soon forget. Regina Mills wanted her, the feeling was alive within both the women, and it was making itself right at home.

When the day was done, mother and son had eaten a grand total of fifty chicken nuggets, three large bags of chips, a bucket of sour licorice, as well as downing a two liter of soda each. To most, this gluttonous behavior would end in diabetes, but for the Swan pair a fast metabolic rate gave them a free pig-out pass. It was nearly midnight when Emma finally settled in bed. She was tired as well as sated so sleep should come easily. She had been a minute away from being consumed by the unconscious world when her phone alerted her of a message. Though she was angry for having sleep stolen from her, she quickly realized that whoever was contacting her at one in the morning, probably have something important to say. She pulled out her phone and after being momentarily blinded by the drastic change in her surrounding darkness, she saw a message from Regina. Her heart pounded and a pang of arousal hit her at the thought of the woman. The woman who was different from any other she'd met.

 _My time as mayor has come to an end. Thank you for assisting me. xxx_

Emma's heart pounded faster, she had actually taken her advice. She hurried to reply.

 _I'm glad you get to do what you love. Plus you do still have power, so many kids are afraid of you! You get the best of both worlds, it seems. Anytime you need my help, don't hesitate. ;)_

Emma's response could have been better but her half asleep self thought it to be presentable. She made way to fall asleep when another vibration shook her back to life.

 _Seems I do, dear. I won't do so much speaking the next time I wish for you. Sleep well, Emma, I hope to see you in my dreams._

Emma was taken back slightly by the reply nut, she was far too tired to confuse herself.

 _Good night, Regina._

That was all Emma was good for, and before her head even hit the pillow. She fell asleep hoping a certain ex-mayor would make a guest appearance in her subconscious.

Emma was up at the ass-crack of dawn. A warm ray kissed her face, almost asking her to awaken and begin her day early. Long lashes flittered and fluttered for a few moments before revealing emerald irises. Her instincts told her to allow slumber to consume her, but her body was wide awake, telling her to get a move on before it ran off without her. She slowly got up and moved like a zombie to the closet where she traded cotton shorts and a gray tank for leggings and a similarly colored sports bra. Blonde locks were swept up into a messy pony tail, that of course looked better than usual, since her intentions weren't looking like a superstar. _Not like you could any, stop flattering yourself,_ she chastised mentally. Making sure to leave a note where Henry would find it, she grabbed headphones and a water bottle before she headed out.

Running always came naturally to her, ever since she were a kid trying to escape the clutches of countless foster parents. When she was afraid, running brought her back down to Earth; and when her mood hit high noon, a run was just what she needed to rid of excess energy. As her pink Nike's smacked her pavement to the same beat as "Law Man" by Jefferson Airplane, she scanned the area for a trail.

 _Law man, I'm afraid you just walked in here, at the wrong time you know my old man's gun has never been fired, but there's a first time. And this could be, this could be the first time._

 _Law man, you know you look to be a lot younger than me, and I'd hate to shoot a baby. You got a long way to go before you're old and slow, and it could be a good time, if you change your mind._

She sang through the song she'd listened to countless times, and smiled to herself at all the memories it brought back. The good and the bad, she'd always sought out The Airplane to soothe her soul, so restless. Too wrapped up in her own pursuit she didn't notice as another runner slithered up behind her.

"Hey, Emma!" Came the muffled voice of Ruby, clad in red running shoes, black leggings, and a scarlet pullover.

"Jesus!" Emma said as she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Ruby, hey, I didn't take you as a runner." She added once she regained equilibrium.

"Well, with these legs, I've got to do something." She replied with a suggestive smirk and chuckle to match.

"Touché." Emma agreed with an equally mischievous grin.

The pair ran with only the sound of feet pushing away gravel with each bound, and steady pants rising out from both women.

"OH!" Ruby exclaimed, making Emma jump, but it went unnoticed by the brunette. "Girl's Night tonight! I've got it all planned out. But, it's a surprise. All I can tell you is that Mary Margaret will be there, as well as Belle." Ruby finished and blushed slightly when she mentioned Belle. Due to her already flushed cheeks, Emma was unaware.

"That sounds awesome and all, but I can't." Emma said sadly, causing the waitress's smile to falter.

"What, why?" She asked, shocked.

"I don't have anyone to watch Henry."Emma explained.

"Well, there's an easy fix! Mary Margaret's boy toy can watch him." Ruby said simply.

"Thanks, but I'd prefer someone I know over someone's, boy toy is it?" She answered with a laugh at the term of endearment Ruby had used.

"Who do you even know? I've only seen you talk to Regina, and I'd bet money that she'd laugh in your face if you asked her to babysit." Ruby commented, causing Emma to shrug in agreement. Not like she'd even ask Regina for something like that, though Henry has taken quite the shine to her. "How about, you come to MM's for dinner, you can meet David, and Belle, and decide if he's worthy to watch Henry. If not, we just have dinner, but if you like him we get to have Girl's night."

Emma rolled the idea over, it seemed like a good enough plan, a win-win for her which ever way it went. "Alright, send me her address." She answered finally.

"Yay!" Ruby exclaimed with a small jump. "We're going to have so much fun!" She commented as they reached a fork in the trail. "I should get going, I need to shower before my shift. See you tonight, Em!" She gave a wave and took the path to the left while Emma continued onward. She ran the eight mile loop and stopped once she reached her drive way. She checked her mail, but nothing had arrived. Making her way up to the house she glanced over to Regina's place, and saw the woman in question riding atop a white horse that looked as majestic as she. Emma smiled and headed in. Henry still slept soundly, so she shut his door and made way to a much needed shower.

Around 6:30 p.m. mother and son set off to Mary Margaret and David's apartment. Henry was told about David and the possibility of a Guy's night for he and the man. The kid was excited, he'd always been a social butterfly, it was one of the things Emma loved most about her son. The drive had been a short one and they made their way up the stairs to the second floor, a few quick knocks later and they were greeted by MM.

"Hey!" The pixie welcomed them with a quick hug. "I'm glad you could make it!"

"Me, too," Emma replied kindly. "You look great." She complimented the raven haired girl on her white party dress and silver kitten heels.

"Thank you, you look even more so." The kind woman just couldn't go without praising Emma, who looked lovely in a silken shirt of hunter green that flowed into black dress pants. "Your shirt just brings out your eyes in the best way!" She added.

"Oh, stop." Emma said flattered by the compliments she was so unaccustomed to. She glanced around the home, it was rustic and comfortable which suited the woman well. Her eyes fell to the couch where Ruby was sitting with a blonde man, who Emma presumed was David. The man stood and extended a muscular arm to her.

"Hi, David Nolan. I've been hearing good things about you." They shook hands and he turned to Henry, who stood close by his mother. "Henry, I take it. Wow, you're only seven. I was expecting someone shorter." The man knew just how to win the boy over. Emma heard a giggle behind her back and the presence moved to shake David outstretched hand. "Woah!" The man faked being weakened by the gesture. "A mean shake you got there, kid!" He said in mock surprise, but he fooled Henry, or if he didn't he at least got the boy to warm up to him. Emma already liked the man, he was kind and open just like the woman he shared this home with.

Another knock on the door indicated the arrival of a new guest, an auburn haired girl who looked stunning in a royal blue satin dress. "Belle." Mary Margaret said warmly and pulled the girl into a hug. Everyone else said their hello's and once all were aquatinted they sat down to eat.

Mary Margaret had prepared chicken parmesan, which everyone thoroughly enjoyed. A few moans of compliment were sent MM's way, and she smiled upon the affection. Dinner only lasted a matter of minutes before plates were cleared and thanks were given, Emma decided to herself that a night out would be perfect. Also, that David and Henry had been talking since they arrived and didn't look like they were to stop anytime soon. So they ladies fixed themselves and trekked down to Ruby's Mustang. The engine purred through the town and Emma was slightly off put by them crossing the town line.

"So, I know I'm not supposed to ask question-" Emma began.

"Then don't, we're almost there." Ruby cut her off and gave her a wicked grin. She pulled onto a dirt road and traveled down to and empty field.

"Okay, what the fuck. Are you going to try to kill me, because I really didn't take you as the cult type." Emma said after everyone got out of the car.

"Do you hear it?" Belle asked, Emma now hearing her Australian accent. She listened and focused in on the faint thump of party music. She looked at her new found friends as they turned and walked to the center of the field where a small boulder lay still. Ruby knocked on the rock, that sounded hollow, and Emma wasn't surprised when it moved aside to grant them entrance.

"Pretty cool, right? It's the most secretive club in Maine." Ruby answered walking down a lengthy flight of stairs. The three followed her, trying to maintain balance in heels.

"So where are all the cars?" Emma asked, they'd been the only one within viewing distance.

"This isn't the only way in, there's nearly 10 more." Belle answered in front of her.

"Nice." Emma answered, only now noticing Belle and Ruby's handholding. She grinned at the sights, they were a fine pair, both kind and beautiful. The sight of the two caused her mind to wander back to Regina, what she was doing right now, and if she'd ever been to this place. Probably not, she was high class, she probably only went to wine tastings and five star bars. Definitely not like the dives and underground places Emma had grown accustomed to. The music became louder and Emma grew more excited to see the place they'd been walking so tirelessly to find. They came to a stone slab that Ruby then knocked a pattern into, granting them access. The room it opened up to could have been a mile squared, Emma was taken back by the immense size of the room. The ceiling was low, eight feet, maybe ten, and was splattered with glowing paint. The artwork that covered all the walls, floors, and ceilings was beautifully done. The blonde was tempted to ask questions about the place, but it was far too loud and she was being pulled by Mary Margaret to a nearby island that turned out to be a full service bar. Emma was in awe of the place as she was handed a shot of tequila along with a lime slice. She finished it in one gulp, chasing it with the slice. This was going to be fun, she could feel it.

After countless shots, she was beyond the point of no return. She had flashes of strangers whom she danced on and a few she took body shots off of. A crowd cheered when Ruby and Belle began to kiss hungrily. Mary Margaret had been tipsy, but she was far from the likes of her three friends, taking it upon herself to be designated driver.

After a few hours passed, Mary Margaret rounded up her toxic friends and led them back to the field where Ruby's car remained.

"Ruby," She asked again, tired of the younger woman's games. "Give me they keys. You are far too drunk to drive, you wouldn't want to wreck such a pretty car." MM added, knowing Ruby would agree.

"Yurr r'gt my car is too pr'y." The girl slurred and tripped as she tossed her friend the keys. Emma and MM took the fronts while the other two were too wrapped up in one another to even notice they were in the car.

The group drove in silence, Emma closed her eyes, feeling more like she was swimming that in a moving vehicle. Belle and Ruby made occasional noises to indicate they were still dry fucking in the back. Well, at least they hoped that was the case, at least it was Ruby's car if not.

"Emma, do you want to stay with me or go home?" Mary Margaret's voice wavered into her consciousness. "Henry can stay and you can go get him and your car, if you choose to stay home."

"I," She began, hardly able to hold on to a train of thought. "He can't s' me, too drunk." She said, lengthening each word so she could think of the next.

"Okay, I'll tell him, let me walk you in." Emma waited for her friends help then slurred a 'thank you' to Ruby and Belle, who grunted in response. She leaned on the brunette all the way to her door, where she found her keys and allowed the woman to unlock it, gaining entry. "Where's your room, sweetie?" She asked, and Emma pointed to the kitchen then to the left. Mary Margaret set her down gently on the bed and asked of Emma needed anything before she left. Emma refused and gave her thanks, as well as other alcohol infused compliments. Soon the woman was gone, and Emma went to grab her phone, she had a message. It was sent only an hour ago.

 _Goodnight again, Miss Swan_

Emma smirked at the message and dialed it's sender. After about seven rings, there was an answer.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing? It's three in the morning. Explain yourself." Regina attempted to be intimidating, but to Emma her voice was inviting.

"I'm s'rry R'gina, d'nt think you'd be 'sleep." She slurred into the phone.

"Are you drunk?" Came a concerned response. "Where are you, are you okay?" Emma grinned at her tone, and tried to answer.

"I am."She laughed. "Emma's 'ome, doing a'right." She giggled again.

"And Henry, is in no danger?"

"No, no. He's w'th the shepard." She answered, slurring less.

"Answer the door, I'm coming over." The woman deadpanned and hung up. Emma stood up, and wobbled for a moment, but caught herself. She journeyed to the door, and made it there just as a knock sounded. She opened the door and Regina pushed in past her. Emma inhaled as the woman passed, taking in jasmine and apple. She grinned wickedly as she fell against the door, slamming it. Regina jumped at the sudden noise and went to help Emma up off the ground. "You should learn to better control your habits, dear." She told Emma and sat down with her on the couch.

Emma looked at her intently for a long while to the woman's discomfort. "Are you r'lly here?" She asked and ran her hands over Regina's form.

"Yes." She whispered in Emma's ear, her breath tickling, causing Emma to giggle and twitch. "Do you know why?"

"To save me?" Emma asked, eyes closed. Emma awaited an answer, but when she opened her eyes she was greeted with a stripping brunette.

"To seduce you." The woman answered in a low tone. This time it was Emma who brought them together, she brought Regina into a savage kiss that could only mean one thing. The woman fell into a rhythm and soon tongues were battling for dominance. Regina tore the blonde's shirt from her, ripping it in the process. Emma wanted to complain but didn't know how. She ran her fingers through dark locks, receiving a low moan in response. Her arousal only seemed to build as the seconds passed.

"I want you." She told Regina, and went to undo a lace bra. Sneaky hands were slapped away, and the older woman pulled back and smirked devilishly. Regina reached into Emma pants and cupped her through cotton panties.

"I know." She told her. "But do you take me as the type of woman to take advantage?" She asked tightening her grip, causing Emma to moan quite loudly. The leaned in to the blonde ear. "I want you to remember every time I make you come undone." She promised. And with one last squeeze she stood, sauntering back to the door. Emma watched as she pulled her coat across the chest to cover up the exposed skin. "Goodnight, Miss Swan." She added and the door clicked shut. Emma sat for a while, her slowly sobering mind tried to process what happened.

Emma fell back to bed, the only thing she knew for sure was the Regina Mills, was a fucking tease.

 **Just a taste of what's to come ;) thought you deserved it. Being a tease is one thing Regina and I have in common. xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy cow mistress, am I conflicted! I'm sure my dog is counting down the seconds until I shut up. A huge thanks to Juliette101, who lit the dark path with lovely ideas! xo**

Regina shut the door and sped down the drive. She made sure the house was well out of view before she allowed herself to slam the brakes. Her emotions were all over the place, she was bordering a breakdown in all the best ways. Her heart rate was up a million beats, she because it was all she could hear. She ran her tongue over kiss-swollen lips and relished at the faint taste of liquor and Emma. She regained her emotional balance and gave leeway to the pedal, the car urged forward. The drive home took longer than she would have liked, she had to wash away the feeling of hands across her that still lingered. Car safely in the garage, she jammed the button and it roared shut. She didn't even realize how fast she moved until she was in her shower, fully clothed. She slid down the walls and sat staring into the cool drops falling down on her. Her body ached and sobs racketed through her, uninvited. She fought them at first, but allowed them to consume. It had been a long time since she had cried quite so violently. She screamed at the top of her lungs, no longer able to handle herself.

The cries of a banshee echoed throughout the empty house, reminding her that she was alone. _Alone,_ she repeated in her mind until it no longer was coherent. She'd always be alone, she'd accepted this after the death of her beloved.

"Daniel" Her voice broke. "I'm so sorry, I just can't be better." She cried into the confession. "I know you're the only one that could ever truly love me." She eyes the ring he'd given her before his death. "I'm too broken now, Emma will leave once she see's that." She buried her face in her knees, and thought of all her regrets. A new addition being the heated kiss she'd just shared with the blonde. "I'm such a fool." She croaked.

Regina lay unmoving in the shower, water continually falling over her to the break of day. She must have fallen asleep because when she stood, soaked and heavy, the sun was in the midst of the horizon. She shut off the water and peeled off her garments. The clock read 10:30 _I've been in there for 5 hours_ she told herself and glared at the clock in disgust. She unceremoniously dressed herself for a day of lessons, when she remembered that she'd have to see the blonde today. She cringed and nearly let a tear fall, but stopped herself.

"Enough, you are to do your job, and do it right. This woman will not affect you in such a way any longer." She warned her reflection. She stomped out of the room and down the stairs. Grace was expecting her, was all she needed to paint a picturesque smile on her face. _Let's get this over with,_ she said internally and journeyed the the ring.

It was 11:00 when Emma woke to an unwelcome, but expected hangover. She covered hr head to block out the light, and maybe catch a few minutes more of sleep. _Henry,_ was the only thing she needed to bring her racing, against her body's heavy protests, to the shower. She was out lightening fast and began the two mile walk to Mary Margaret's. She would usually be more appreciative of the beautiful landscape around her, but she just wanted to get Henry and go home. Her brain developed a rhythm to which it throbbed against her skull, almost to the point of unbearable but not quite.

When she finally stepped up to Mary Margaret's door, she could already hear laughter. She felt her mood improve as she knocked twice. The door opened to a perky Mary Margaret, who looked at Emma with dismay after she saw her sunken eyes.

"That bad?" She asked, concern lacing chocolate irises.

"Oh, hell yes." Emma replied slipping past her. It wasn't long before Henry took notice to her arrival and jumped on her. She almost vomited, almost. "Hey, kid, how was your night with David?" She asked with fake cheeriness.

"We played video games, and ate popcorn!" He replied, beaming. "I kicked his butt." He added.

"He took advantage of me, I haven't played Super Mario in years!" David defended. "I know I could beat you, if I just had a little time to practice."

"Keep dreaming!" Henry said and giggled at David's expression of mock defeat. The energetic boy padded into the kitchen where Mary Margaret was preparing pancakes. "Can I have blueberries?" He asked with his signature cute voice and batting eyelashes. MM nodded in response.

"Oh, no." Emma let out after seeing the exchange. "You're already under his spell." She said to MM in an attempt to sound disappointed.

She gave her a surprised look. "Blueberries are good for a growing boy." She defended. "Do you want blueberries, too?" She asked Emma.

"Please." She answered and watched as her friend added blueberries to the mix. The woman poured two perfect pancakes that caused the pan to sizzle and crack. Emma was so hungry that the pain in her head didn't even phase her. Ten Minutes later, the four of them sat around the table with stacks of pancakes, and a side of bacon. Emma dove in to the feast and wasn't surprised when the pancakes were cooked to perfection.

"Is there anything you can't cook?" Emma asked between bites.

"No, I don't think so." The brunette answered sheepishly. They finished their meals and went to clearing the table. Emma and Henry did their part before saying their thanks and goodbye's. MM showed them out and moved to close the door.

"Oh, Emma!" She called to the blonde halfway down the steps. "Are going to be up for a Girl's Night next week?" She finished after gathering the blonde's attention.

"I'll answer that if this hangover ever goes away." She answered, turning to walk the rest of the stairs with a grin. She turned to her son who held his overnight bag to his chest. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. Mary Margaret and David kept me up. They must have been moving furniture." He answered innocently.

Emma's jaw dropped then she closed it so he didn't see her shock. "I'll have to discuss that with her, some other time." She said with a shake of her head. Not that she was mad about their actions, she was just shocked that Mary Margaret wasn't a virgin. So much had been clear, but she was the picture of innocence. _Apparently not,_ Emma thought as she opened the door to her bug. She turned the engine over, and only then noticed that Henry wasn't next to her. She freaked, but only from a moment. Outside, Henry was talking to the girl from the stable, Grace, still clad in riding attire. They were both smiling and having a cute conversation that Emma wasn't tuned in to. She got out of the car and saw the man standing by Grace. He noticed her and gave a tight smile.

"You're Henry's mom?" He asked striding towards her. He offered his hand which she shook. "I'm Jefferson, Grace's father."

"Emma Swan." She told him. "I've seen your daughter in lessons with Regina, she has a lot of talent."

"Ah, yes. She mentioned Henry was starting lesson with Miss Mills. Beware, she's kind of a bitch." He said quietly so the kid's didn't hear.

Emma's teeth clenched at the derogatory remark. "Hm. I didn't get that impression." She claimed.

"Maybe you're the lucky one." He said and gave her a friendly wink. "Henry and Grace are seeming to get along. Maybe a play date is in order?" He suggested.

Though Emma didn't appreciate the man's opinion of Regina, he seemed okay, and Henry was enjoying the company of Grace. "I would say the same." She agreed.

"We were headed to the park, care to join?" Jefferson asked, nodding towards the park.

"That'd be nice. We'll follow you." She finished and sat back in her car, joined soon by Henry. She watched as the gray BMW sped ahead of her. She followed it to a small park by the coastline. It was quaint, with a swing set, seesaws, and a rickety structure that was probably once a jungle gym. Henry and Grace ran to the swings and battled for the most air. Emma sat with Jefferson, occasionally indulging in small talk.

Henry followed Grace under 'her castle' and sat in the sand. She pushed a few layers of sand aside to reveal a rusty box.

"What is it?" He asked eyeing the unopened box. She grinned and opened it revealing a storybook.

"My dad and I made it. We made everyone in town to a different character." She answered and flipped the book open. They looked through the pictures, Grace let him know who was who. Henry was delighted to hear that David and Mary Margaret were Snow White and Prince Charming. He was not as happy to hear about Miss Mills being The Evil Queen.

"Why is she The Evil Queen, she's good." He asked the girl who eyes him suspiciously.

"She's not good, she's the meanest lady in town. You don't know, you haven't lived here long enough." The girl said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, then why do you ride with her everyday?" Henry asked.

"Because, she's the best rider in like all of Maine, have you seen all of her awards? I can only dream to be as amazing as her. So if dealing with The Evil Queen is what it takes, I can take it." She answered and returned the book to it's box under the sand. Henry didn't know how to reply, he'd really like Regina, but he also liked Grace so he kept his mouth shut. "Now that I've showed you this, you can never, ever tell. And this will be our Castle." The girl ordered suddenly.

"All hail Queen Grace and King Henry!" He exclaimed, and they both laughed. Henry stood up from the sand and Grace followed him back to where Emma and Jefferson sat.

"Hey, kid, ready to go?" She asked him. He nodded and she stood, turning her attention to Jefferson. "So, you have my number. Let me know, and we can set something up for the kids."

"I will, have a nice day, Emma." He replied, he put this arm around his daughter.

"Okay, you, too." She answered and they both went their separate ways. Emma glanced over at Henry who was looking conflicted. "What happened? Don't you like Grace?"

"It's not that it's just," He began. "You can't tell anyone, promise." She crossed her heart. "Grace and her dad made a fairy tale book, and everyone in town is a different character. It was cool at first, but I didn't really know anyone. I only knew MM, David, and Miss Mills." She smiled at his formal addressing of the woman, even in private.

"That's cool, kid. Who were they?" She asked, interested.

"Snow White, Prince Charming, and," He hesitated. "The Evil Queen." Emma laughed.

"They see Regina as an Evil Queen?" She asked and he nodded. "I don't think it's anything personal, I can tell that Regina and Jefferson aren't exactly friendly."

"I guess not." He replied dully. The sat in silence a majority of the ride, the sound of 'Sweet Girl' by Fleetwood Mac filled the surrounding space. "Don't tell Regina about Grace thinking she's The Evil Queen, her feelings might get hurt." Henry said as they pulled up to the house.

"Okay." She answered simply. The walked to the door together and as Emma sat of the couch her son retired to his room to rest before his lesson.

The Swan family arrived at 5:30, since Henry would have to prepare Patch for his ride alone. The trekked the the stable in the back to find Patch waiting in the cross-ties. Regina had taken time to get everything Henry needed together. The actions brought a smile to the blonde's face.

"Welcome back, Henry." Regina greeted him from inside Patch's stall. "You can begin remember the order, yes?" She asked and he nodded picking a hard brush from the bucket. Emma stood awkwardly against the far wall, since she had no use here. Regina watched will a small smile as Henry brushed down Patch. He did it all himself, except the hoof picking and swinging the saddle atop tall withers. In a matter of twenty minutes the three headed to the ring. Emma could see a difference in the older woman since she arrived, she seemed tense and avoided Emma at all costs. _She is the one who came on to me, so this cold shoulder is totally uncalled for._ Emma's negative thoughts continued as she tried to focus on what Henry was doing. It all looked the same to her, so her eyes wandered around, the property's superior height allowed for a stunning view all the way to the coast. She admired until a thump and cry of pain escaped from Henry. She stood, ready to rush in and grab him, but Regina held her hand up to stop her.

Henry had been doing well this lesson, already showing great improvement. The only thing he couldn't seem to keep up was pushing his heels down. Regina asked if he was ready to move up to a canter. He nodded and she urged to horse up to the faster gait. He maintained perfect posture and kept his heels down for a few rounds, but he reverted focus and his foot slipped from the stirrup. She watched in slow motion as he slipped to the right.

"Ow!" He cried. Regina stopped the horse and held her hand up to stop a worried Emma from entering the ring. She approached Henry who was clutching his knee with tears streaming down reddening cheeks.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked, thought she knew the answer. He pointed to his knee and sniffled. "Can you move it?" He extended it, and she stood up straight. "Come on, then." She extended a hand to him which he took, and she pulled him to his feet. "I can give you a leg up, or we can go to the block."

Tears fell faster and he shook is head. "I can't get back on." He deadpanned.

"I thought you were uninjured." She asked confused.

"I'm not, I just can't." He wiped a tear. "I'm afraid."

"Afraid to fall again?" She asked and he nodded. "Well, there will always be a time when you fall down, but what kind of person does it make you if you just give up, and stay on the ground?"

"I can always ride again on Wednesday." He attempted to bargain, but Regina wasn't having it.

"No, you will get back on, now. Or I will tell your mother you do not have what it takes to learn from me." She told him, and was mad at herself for being so harsh because a fresh tear fell from under his helmet. "Now, I will ask you once more; do you want a leg up, or do you need the block?" Just as she finished he reached up and grabbed the pommel and cantle of the saddle with both hands. She smiled at his cooperation and lifted him up into the seat. She returned to her spot and let Henry continue at a walk until she felt he was ready. She gave him another taste of the two faster gaits, then concluded he'd had enough, judging by the pout he still wore. She helped him dismount and handed him the reins. They walked out on either side of Patch to be joined by Emma, who surprisingly didn't ask about the fall.

Regina left Henry to finish what he started and made way to where his mother stood, evil eyeing a pony called 'Buddy'. When she noticed the woman's increasing proximity, she glanced away from the pony and smiled at her.

"I don't think he likes me." She joked, her smile fading when she saw the question forming inside the brunette.

"Why didn't you ask me about Henry's fall?" She began. "Most parent's go crazy and run not the ring despite my protests."

"Because I trust you." She answered.

"Thank you." Regina replied, the simple response meant so much to her. This woman whom she'd barely met trusted her, with the likes of her son, no less. She smiled and began to walk away. She was stopped by Emma grabbing her hand and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank _you."_ The blonde whispered in her ear. Flashes from the previous night dug into her eyes, and she broke contact with the woman. She glared at the ground and walked back to Henry,w ho'd finished with Patch.

"I'll see you soon." She said to the pair and sped out the back. Hoping that neither were aware of the tears that stung her eyes.

 **There really wasn't too much I could do with this, but I think I got some good points in. xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**This just in, Emma spills her soul all over Regina's kitchen, as well as other things. ;) enjoy.**

Emma was unable to sleep once again. Every time she tried her mind replayed the memory of Regina, running away from her so that her tears would be in private. That woman was many things, but predictable was not one of them. She served her heart on a silver platter, too bad Emma felt as if she was aimlessly wandering through the maze that's center housed it. Just when she thought she'd found the path that would take her to her destination, she was hit with a dead end and forced to turn back once again. The slow process was killing her, she had to take action before her sliver of a chance with Regina was gone with the wind. The blonde shot up, she knew what she had to do. She pulled on jeans and a black tank, grabbed her keys, a quick check on Henry who slept soundly, and she was out the door. The night was chilly so she ran back and slipped on her favorite leather jacket. This time, she was out the door and on a mission to find the one who haunted her mind. The usually lit driveway was pitch black and gave Emma pause. She wasn't supposed to be here, what was she doing? Sleepless nights had been blocking her common sense, she should turn back, but she didn't. _What are you going to do, burst through the door at midnight, for what? To talk? God, could you be more ridiculous? This can wait till morning, go home. Go back to Henry, Emma. Do the smart thing for once in your life._ The little voice in her head tried to convince her, but she had her heart set on Regina. She shook the voice aside and pulled the bug in front of the estate. She cut the lights and then the engine, and gave herself five more minutes to make the right decision. She didn't last that long before she was making her way up the porch steps. A light illuminated the house, and music was playing within. _Van Morrison, In the Garden. Not too shabby._ She recognized the smooth music immediately, letting out her withheld breath and knocking. _No turning back now._ She thought as the music paused and a figure appeared from around the corner. Now, her body reacted the the nerves, and she shook a little, and turned around.

"Emma?" The rich voice that hypnotized her the first time they'd met, questioned from behind her. She turned and stood a little taller. "What are you doing here at this hour? Is everything okay?" Came another question, identical to the ones asked the night before, when Emma called her wasted out of her wits.

"I'm sorry," Emma began with the first words that came to mind. "I just couldn't sleep, I need to talk to you." She finished and received a tight nod, but no smile.

"Come in." Replied an equally strained voice, and Regina moved aside to grant Emma entrance. She closed the door and turned the lock. Emma stood and looked about aimlessly as she realized she had no idea what to say. "Follow me, we'll get you some tea, or coffee if you prefer." The brunette added, sensing Emma's awkward shift. She went in one direction and Emma followed a few steps behind, until they we're standing in a large and elegant kitchen colored white without a blemish in sight. Regina wordlessly offered Emma a seat at the island and went on to pursue her promise of coffee, which she knew the blonde would choose.

"You're house is even nicer than I thought." Emma broke the growing silence.

"You've thought about my house?" Regina retorted, never one to turn down an opportunity for a battle of wits. She wore a smirk, but the younger woman was unaware because of her back was all she faced.

"I mean, yeah, not going to lie. I was expecting less white, but I like it." She complimented. "It suits you."

"Thank you, I hope it does, I decorated it myself once I inherited it." She turned and pushed coffee and sugar across the the blonde. She grabbed her own beverage and leaned against the island with a head on laced fingers. She studied the blonde who played with her coffee, she looked like she was about to explode. "You came to talk, so talk." Regina pressed, seeing the other woman anxiousness.

"Right," Emma said and shifted. "I don't know where to start." She sipped her coffee nervously under Regina's piercing stare. "You know, I've had relationships with women before, nothing serious but enough to know how they effect me. It's crazy, you know? I've just met you and already I'm on this like, roller coaster. You come to my house and ask for my advice, then you leave me all hot and bothered without warning. Then, you come to my house when I'm more alcohol than anything else, and you tease me with all you're womanhood, then leave me high and," She chuckled and wiped her mouth. "Well, not so dry." The blonde finished and studied the unwavering face of the brunette who hadn't broken her eye contact since Emma began, but she didn't speak. So Emma went on. "Then you're amazing with my son, I mean he can't stop talking about you and Patch, and I think to myself 'maybe this could work' and I know it's weird for me to say, but, yeah. I mean, not yeah, but I'm reading to far into it because the second I think we have something between us, you leave." She was done this time, now it was Regina's turn to own up.

"I'm not sure what to say, Emma." The brunette stated simply.

"Just tell me what you want from me." Emma said urgently, and Regina shifted uncomfortably under the microscope the blonde was forming over her. She felt trapped, like a bug, she had no choice but to answer so it all would go away.

"I- I don't know." She tried to push Emma away, but she knew the pushy woman would not leave without something substantial.

"Come on, Regina, just let it go. You know everything, all you have to do is let me in. I trust you, why can't you at least try to give me the same benefit." Emma pressed lightly. Regina paused and took a long drink of her coffee, which she wished were something much stronger. It was well past 1:30 a.m. and time to come clean, so she stood straight and edged closer to the blonde.

"The day you came to inquire about lessons, I was aware of your attraction to me." She began, grinning at the blush she knew would brighten Emma's face after. "I was more subtle in my pursuit at first, but I indeed shared the connection. It was hard for me to accept the possibility of another in my life, so I brushed it off. Until the next day, when you saw me riding in the early morning. It uncovered feelings I didn't realize I could still have for another person, and I have to admit I was afraid. Then, when I was told that same day that I was to step down as mayor, or loose this place, all I wanted to do was ask what you thought I should do. So, I went to your house to do as much, and I may have gotten carried away when I kissed you." She sighed and looked at Emma who was still listening intently. "To put it simply, I'm afraid of my feelings for you." Regina finished and emphasized her competence by smacking her mug on the counter.

"You don't think I am, too? I'm scared shitless. I just don't know, it's stupid, but I wouldn't want to live a life where you weren't in it. You're a challenge like no other, different from anyone I've ever come to pass, and I," She hesitated, receiving a nod to continue. "I could love you." She dropped the bomb, and looked as though she'd lost a great deal of weight. Regina was not shocked by the confession, hell, she felt the same, but Daniel came to mind and she was suddenly afraid.

"I don't know." She whispered, but Emma heard it.

"If you could love me as well?" Emma asked, tilting her head to Regina, who'd uncharacteristically made herself small like a child about to be punished. "It's okay, I can take it, I'm a big girl." Emma urged jokingly with a hand on Regina's back. Regina was about to answer when she realized she'd had enough talking, she grabbed Emma by her loud red jacket and crashed their lips passionately together. This time was different than the others, it was raw and hungry, all of the words they'd shared danced around them and watched as the sparks flew. Emma drew her tongue back when Regina's was suddenly exploring the territory, she fought back and returned the favor. A hand gripped possessively at her backside as she stood and get a better angle. Slender fingers pulled and played with dark locks as it's identical slipped under silken sleep shorts. A moan urged her forward and she did a teasing dance over the lace boundary. More moans slipped through, muffled by their unwillingness to separate, even for a moment. Emma disregard of the lace and pushed on into the bare heat of the older woman. She thought she'd come undone just by the feel of her. Emma's wandering fingers were welcomed by the smooth slick heat of the woman before her. A shrill plea was all she needed before she ran over velvet folds once more before plunging curved digits into a soaked Regina. The warmth pulled Emma in, and she added another finger, grinning at the moan that elicited from the brunette. She removed her digits only to receive a glare from the woman before her. The grin widened when she picked up the ready woman and placed her on the counter. She disregarded the shorts and red lace, finally able to see the beautifully slick mound. The blonde moved between toned thighs, glancing up at the woman who's head was thrown back, waiting for her. She blew onto a throbbing nerve, causing it's recipient to whimper. Before she could begin, a hand dug into her scalp and pushed her to the point. She moaned into the skin, the hand guiding her pulled the hair it had settled in. She expertly began to lap up the excitement that was building quickly before her. Pushing her tongue inside a slick entrance was the cause for a loud unfiltered moan that filled the otherwise silent kitchen. Emma smiled beside her pursuit and deepened her movements. Wet pants and throaty poured from the brunettes open mouth, a painful reminder of the pool that Emma bore between bent legs. A part of her wanted to reach down and put an end to the pleasant suffering, but she decided instead to satisfy the goddess that yearned for her. As a tongue was pulled back a trail of rich excitement stretched from oozing entrance, she slurped it up gratefully before pressing cool lips to the bundle of nerves that jumped for her attention. She gave it a hard suck and was pleased by the loud cry she was rewarded with. Two fingers in the brunette quickly called for three, so Emma gave her digits without severing the others. She tongued around the rosy folds in desperate attempt to find the sweetest spot. Emerald eyes drifted shut at the intoxicating taste she'd been able to ignore until just now, she moaned at the sensation, he legs threatening to give out beneath her.

"Emma, I'm going to come." The brunette exhaled huskily. Emma quickened her pace until the walls began contacting around her digits to the point of pain. In only moments, the walls relaxed and Regina cried in ecstasy, giving sign to her sweet release. She went nearly limp, all the strength she could muster went to keeping her body upright. Emma squeezed Regina's thighs as she stood to face the brunette. They shared a passionate kiss that Emma soon broke. She smirked at the sated woman before her, and turned to leave. "What are you doing? Don't you want me to-" Regina managed but was cut off by a smile that painted the younger woman's face.

"I'm ensuring that there's a 'next time', because now you owe me." She grinned and made way to front door, leaving Regina half naked on her counter in a puddle of her own fluids and confusion. The door shut and Regina then pulled herself from the counter and shakily redressed herself, unable to think anything of substance. Her thoughts were overflowing with the sudden turn of events that the blonde's visit consisted of. She smirked winningly as she cleared the island of cups, running her fingers thoughtfully over the spot Emma had taken her so wonderfully. She look forward to the 'next time' that Emma reassured her of. She went upstairs and fell asleep easily, for the first time in a long time, she slept through her alarm.

Emma sat in her bug, trying to process what had just went down inside the house she nearly ran from. The unexpected turn of event left her equal halves contented with the progress they'd made, and upset at the holes left in Regina's answers. She'd realized now that Regina used her attracting towards her to her advantage, using her slippery tongue and charm to avoid giving Emma any substantial answers. Though disappointed, she couldn't stay down in the dumps for long, she'd just given the most stunning woman to walk the Earth, a groundbreaking orgasm. She smirked at her skills that left the woman in a trance, then started her bug and drove in silence to her house. She reversed the process she'd gone through when leaving over an hour ago, and slipped into Henry's room. She admired his sleeping form, illuminated by the rotating stars that erupted from his night light. She watched him for some time, but sleep weighed heavily on her, so with a loving kiss to the forehead, she followed her body to her bed where she fell asleep before she could even change.

She awoke the same way, in her jeans and tank top atop fluffy covers. The time read 11:50, and she was pleased to see as much, given her history of getting an unsatisfactory amount of sleep. Feeling refreshed, she pushed herself upright and tuned in for a much needed shower. Disregarding her jeans, she found her boy shorts to be soaked to the brim, flashes of her night with Regina resurfaced into her consciousness, causing her to blush. She stripped and stepped into the heavy stream that called to her. Her tense body relaxed under the warm pulses, she pushed her hair back and allowed herself to be consumed by the cleansing substance. A thorough wash later, she emerged from the steaming cubicle feeling further refreshed. She threw on her usual attire, minus the shoes, and went in search for Henry. She found him deep into cartoons and a box of Lucky Charms on the couch. She kissed him to his obvious disgust then went to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal for herself. She poured a generous amount of Fruit Loops into a bowl, filled it to the brim with milk and joined her son on the couch.

"What are we watching?" She asked, not really caring but only wanting to initiate conversation. Emma was in a good mood, and it showed.

"Family Guy." He answered gruffly, he did not share her good mood, which dampened Emma's, but only slightly. She watched as a dysfunctional cartoon family performed shenanigans. She found in slightly inappropriate, but was enjoying it too much to change it. She found the talking baby, to be the most entertaining. Henry and his mother stayed in their seats for most of the day, until an invite to dinner from Jefferson and Grace came into play. Emma accepted, and told Henry to be ready in two hours. Bored with cartoons, she went off to unpacking her soon-to-be office space. It took her the better part of the two hours she'd given before slipping into a white button down blouse. She deemed the blouse more acceptable than a simple tank top. After readying herself she went to find Henry dressed and waiting patiently for her at the table.

"Took you long enough." He joked.

"I wasn't actually expecting you to be ready." Emma answered, she really hadn't, the kid had a tendency to wait until the very last minute to do anything that wasn't dire. "Let's go then." She added, tossing her keys into the air for emphasis and was out the door.

The drive to Jefferson's was a short one, it was also on the outskirts of town. The house was gigantic, it looked more like a resort. Emma was surprised, since Jefferson and Grace were the only residents. They'd gotten to talking at the playground, and Emma knew quite a bit about the man already. He was very open and pleasant, which allowed Emma to look past his animosity towards Regina. The pair made their way up the steps and rang the doorbell. Beyond the glass, they could see Grace who raced to answer the door. They greeted the girl, who Emma had told she looked adorable. She was wearing a glittery pink and silver shirt that was long enough to be a dress, over black leggings. They excited girl grabbed an equally excited Henry by the hand and led them to the kitchen and dining area. The two kids stood anxiously awaiting permission to leave and play elsewhere. Jefferson gave them a time, knowing they weren't listening and excused them.

"I'll show you my room!" Grace exclaimed and pulled Henry around the corner. Little footsteps pounded up the stairs, Emma chuckled at the two, who were getting along so nicely.

"Wine?" Jefferson asked once the kids had departed. "I have white or red, we're having fish, so white would be your best bet, but hey, who am I to tell you how to live your life." He suggested and Emma glanced at the bottles, she'd never been much of a wine person, but decided to try the white.

"White sounds great, thank you." He smiled and poured a few fingers into one of the cups for her, doing the same for himself. He studied her to her great discomfort, and she sipped her wine to break the contact.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He laughed and set his glass down on a coaster. "You are just glowing right now, and that could only mean one thing." He raised his brow knowingly, and she blushed at her obvious change in demeanor. "So, who is he? Or she, I'm not here to judge." He winked.

"I'm not sure they'd approve of me telling you." She answered, not in the mood to lie. "It's clear the two of you don't see eye to eye."

"The only people in this town who dislike me are Gold, and Regina. Gold's married, so that just leaves the lovely Miss Mills." He was good, he could read Emma like a book, and she wasn't sure if she liked that or not. "Nice job, Swan, God knows that woman needs to get laid." He winced. "Apologies."

"None taken, I'm a little pissed that you could find that out so fast." She finished off her wine, and he poured her another glass.

"I'm pretty good at reading between the lines, it's what makes or breaks people's impression of me." He confided as the oven went off. "Ah, salmon's done. It's going to be good, I have a knack for salmon." He told her as he put oven kits on. He opened the oven and a mouth watering aroma filled the space around them.

"Smells great, Jefferson. Thank you." Emma told him, she was ready to dig in already. "Do you want me to get the kids?" She asked, wanting to help somehow.

"That'd be great, up the stairs, third door on the right." He directed her. She went in search of the stairs and found them quickly. The door to Grace's room was open slightly, and she could hear the two talking beyond the barrieR. Emma pushed the door open and her heart warmed at the sight of her son and Grace playing with model horses and riders on the floor.

"Heels down!" The girl yelled, using the phrase she probably heard more than a handful of times from Regina. "Nicely done, Henry, I think you're ready for the Olympics." The children laughed and noticed Emma, who was grinning like an idiot in the door frame.

"Dinner's ready." She told them, explanation to her standing in the threshold. Henry jumped up and extended a chivalrous hand to Grace, who accepted and pushed him out of the way to race downstairs. Emma laughed at the exchange and followed after the kids.

Dinner went nicely, the food was delicious and conversation flowed easily throughout. Emma helped Jefferson with dishes while the kids went upstairs to play until Emma and Henry were to leave.

"I've been meaning to ask you how you managed to sweep The Evil Queen off her feet?" Jefferson asked halfway through dishes.

"The Evil Queen, huh?" She retorted, not in the mood to discuss Regina with him again.

"Just a nickname I've given her." He said as if it weren't disrespectful.

"Ah, well, I'm charming when I want to be." She gave explanation.

"Clearly, I've got to give you props, we may not get along but even I can't deny she's got it all going on." Emma paused and continued, not liking where this was going.

"She's very beautiful." Emma managed.

"Rockin' body, probably flexible too, all those years riding horses." He commented.

"I'd prefer if you'd refrain from talking about Regina that way, I don't care for her because she has a 'rockin' body' I'm not nearly so shallow." She spit at him, and he drew back hearing the venom in her tone.

"My apologies, I was just trying to relate." He replied, his tone defeated.

"Relate on something other than the one I choose to share my life with, I think we're done for tonight." She threw down the dish towel, water flew in all directions. "Henry, let's go!" She called up the stairs, and her son was at her side within moment. "Thank you for the lovely dinner, I hope Henry and Grace can get together again soon." Emma spat at him and slammed the door behind her and Henry. The boy could sense his mother's mood and stayed quiet the ride home. They said their goodnights and went off to their separate rooms. _I wonder if I can cash in that favor._ Emma thought as she pulled out her phone to call the woman who's honor she'd defended. Three rings later and there was an answer.

"Miss Swan." The voice purred, and Emma's body hummed.

"Yes." Emma replied with a suggestive smirk.

 **Ooh, cliffhanger, my favorite! xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**My apologies, I've had trouble focusing long enough to type this up. Enjoy, and try to ignore my grammatical errors, editing is truly an ordeal I do not give much attention to.**

The next day, the favor had been cashed in and Emma awoke, dazed, in an unfamiliar bed. Disoriented, and more than slightly hungover, she studied her surroundings; maroon walls darkened the space, a similar color scheme enhanced the effect even more so. A cherry wood nightstand invaded her space, and she took notice of a clock, it read 9:38. This was all Emma needed to shoot out of the bed which she now found to be empty. Clothing was thrown on at lightening speed, and she rushed down the stairs. Once in the foyer, she confirmed her suspicions of this being Regina's house. _You idiot, of course it's her house_ , she scolded internally. Upon exit, she found her bug was no longer in the spot she had left it, so she went to find the next best thing. During her pursuit, she tried to recollect the happenings of the night before that led her to her waking up in the woman's bed. Favor, wine, too much wine, and then mind-blowing sex. Between her legs, she was reminded of just how mind-blowing, she was sweetly sore and was loving each second.

Regina had been in her office, Emma opened the door slowly for no reason but she didn't really think of what to say. All the chemistry between them, and Emma was still rendered speechless by the brunette. Upon entry, Emma was greeted by Regina, and a guest. The man, probably in his early fifties, was wearing a power suit and held a cane. Despite his small form, he was menacing in his demeanor, and Emma didn't like him one bit.

"Emma, dear, Good morning." The familiar tone brought her out of the glaring war she had been having with the man. "I was under the impression you'd gone home."

"No," Emma began, unnerved by the glooming presence. "My car, it's not in your driveway, I also don't have my keys."

"Ah," She pulled out the keys from an unknown place under her desk. "Your car is up front, you were in no place to drive, so I took it upon myself to make your departure a simple one." Regina tossed the keys and Emma caught them with ease. "I don't mean to be crass, but I am in the middle of a meeting, dear." She added when Emma stayed glued to the doorway.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry. I'll be on my way then, thanks." She blurted and hurried for her car. The door slammed behind her. Regina's eyes remained on the spot Emma had once occupied, if only for a moment before her masked slipped back into place and she was faced with Gold.

"Who's your pet, dearie? How rude of you not to introduce me." Gold stated once the door had been returned to it's original state.

"Not something I wish to discuss. Let's move back to the deed, I've done my part, now it's yours to uphold." Regina addressed him formally as she crossed her legs beneath the desk.

"Now, what's the rush? This place isn't going anywhere, and I've something more to ask of you." He said and Regina's anger flooded into her face.

"No, no more deals. You don't have the right; I specifically remember you telling me that if I gave up my position as mayor, you would hand over the deed. Now, do so or there will be consequences." Her vein throbbed, but she took no notice as hot fury coated over her.

"Control yourself, Regina. I just have one question." His use of her first name surprised her, which he noticed and offered her a sly smirk.

"Well, are you going to ask it or continue infect my office with your presence?" The woman snipped, when he remained silent.

"I wish to know what your intentions are with Miss Swan and her son." She opened her mouth to ask how he'd known of her relationship with the two, but he cut her off. "I have eyes and ears everywhere, dearie, nothing in this town goes unnoticed by me. So, do answer, or I will find out through other means."

All of her senses, as well as the voice in her head, were urging her to right hook him in the jaw; but she was a sophisticated woman of class, so she refrained. It was only a simple question, that had a simple answer, then she would finally hold in her hand what should have been hers from the beginning. "Well, I don't see how it's any of your business, but we have been seeing one another." Regina put it simply, as well as truthfully.

Gold rolled the answer over before concluding that he'd done enough medaling in Regina's case for the day, and he deemed it acceptable. Pulling the deed out of his coat, he handed it to her. "A pleasure as always, Regina. Next time, you'll have to introduce me to Miss Swan, and that darling boy." Gold was up and fixing himself to leave, Regina's jaw tightened at his mention of Emma and Henry.

"There won't be a next time, imp. You've got what you wanted, and there will be no more deals. Not from me." The woman dismissed him and went back to her daily schedule.

"There will be, you know me, I'm not satisfied until I have the world at my beck and call." With a final smile, he was gone, and Regina was left in a puddle of his words.Though none of their visits ended pleasantly, this one didn't end in a brawl, but in an empty promise. Regina made note to make him rue the day he came to her with another one of his inferior deals. With that said, she readied herself for a lesson with a college student who'd recently enrolled at the University of Storybrooke. The young man was exceptional, his horse even more so. A black stallion that could jump the moon at a standstill. Truth be told, Regina yearned to take the reins each time she saw him struggle. Though he was experienced, his steed was too green and powerful for the boy, who was smaller than Regina herself. None the less, she would train him to the best of her abilities so that such a horse didn't go to waste. _

Emma spotted her car with ease and rushed home. It was so late, but hopefully Henry was still asleep. The boy was her top priority at the moment, and his presence within her didn't leave room for much else. Upon arrival, she barely remembered to turn off her car before she scrambled to the door. Fuddling with her keys, she dropped them three times before taking a deep breath and centering herself. Picking them up once more, se successfully unlocked and opened the door to an unoccupied living room. _A good sign_ she thought to herself before making way the Henry's room. What she saw surprised her; her son was still asleep, but there was another person in the room.

"Mary Margaret?" Emma questioned and the woman was awake in a moment. _Oh fuck, Henry must have called her, she's going to think I'm a bad mom, who am I kidding, we all know this_ Emma said to herself.

"Emma, what happened to you? Henry called me and said you left without a word, he was afraid you wouldn't come back. I came over so he wouldn't be afraid." The woman stood and led a teary Emma out of the room and into the kitchen. "It's okay, you can trust me." MM soothed while rubbing circles in Emma's back.

"I thought he was asleep, I checked in on him before I left, and he was sound." Emma choked back tears, this was so embarrassing. "I'm sorry, Mary Margaret, if I'd known I would never have-" She continued but was consumed by her sudden need to sob.

"Where did you go, Emma?" A kind voice asked, Mary Margaret was like a mom, though younger than Emma, she had a way of making you feel comfortable and secure without judgement.

"I just went to see a friend for a drink, I may have gotten carried away and fell asleep." Emma composed herself, but couldn't look her friend in the eyes. "It's just next door, so it's not like I was across town, if he'd only have called me, I'd be here in a second."

Mary Margaret thought about her answer, and realized where next door was. "You were with Regina?" She asked, the woman had always hated her, despite the school teacher's best efforts to convince her she was worth liking. The raven haired pixie gazed upon her friend with surprise laced in her features.

"Yes, please don't think I'm a bad mom, because I try so hard, I just needed a break." Emma pleaded, hoping to steer the conversation off Regina.

"Oh sweetheart!" Mary Margaret pulled her into a reassuring embrace. "I know you're a good mom! I'm just confused as to why you were with Regina, is all." No such luck. MM released her and caramel eyes met bloodshot emerald one's.

"Well, she's Henry's riding coach, and she was the first person I met here. We hit it off, so we see each other outside of his lessons, like last night." _That was good, not a lie_ she thought after finishing, she really didn't want to tell MM about what she and Regina really were. _Wait, what are we anyway? Like girlfriends? Great, now I went and created a new problem to eat away at me. No, you don't get closure Emma._ She argued internally while she awaited the other woman's reply.

"Oh," MM said, surprised. "Well, that's great, I'm happy to hear that Regina finally has someone in her corner." Emma blushed, confirming MM's suspicions. The teacher was very intuitive, even though she'd just met Emma, she already knew how to read the blonde. Not that she made it very difficult, Emma was very clear about where she stood and why she was there.

"Yeah." Emma managed, her blush increased as she now thought of Regina. "Do you need a ride home?"

"It's okay," She offered a small smile. "I'll call David and have him pick me up." She stood from her position on the stool next to Emma and called David. Returning shortly, she told Emma he was on his way and led the emotional blonde to the couch. They sat and talked for ten minutes before David knocked, announcing his arrival. Greetings and goodbye's were exchanged between the friends and MM stayed behind a beat before turning to Emma once more.

"Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me." The pixie reassured and squeezed Emma's hand before joining David in his rust bucket of a truck.

Emma stood in the threshold a moment until they were out of sight. Making her way inside she tried to forget the happenings of the morning. It was too chaotic, all of this. She came to the small town to get away from the dramatic buzz of the city, but here, it was even worse. Since everyone knew everyone, there were no secrets, at least not for long. So, she vowed to marvel in the time she had in confidence with Regina, before more people found out. Of course Mary Margaret knew, she had to know, why else would she say what she did. Emma went to her bathroom to take an Advil. Pill in one hand and a dixie cup of water in the other, she studied herself in the mirror. _Here's to hoping_ she thought out loud, and downed the pill.  _

After treating Henry to an apology lunch at Granny's, they headed home where they remained for a few hours until Henry received a phone call.

"Hello?" Emma asked answering the phone to an unknown number.

"Hi, Miss Emma, it's Grace." A small voice squeaked from the other side.

"Hey, kid, what's up?" She asked, knowing she'd want to talk to Henry.

"Nothing much, I'm just at the barn, could I talk to Henry, please?" The young girl politely asked.

"Sure, sweetie. Henry!" Emma called, pulling the phone away from her face, as not to yell into it.

"Yeah?" The boy in question asked, emerging from his room.

"It's Grace." His mother told him, and he lit up, running to grab the phone from her clutches.

"Hello?" He asked and turned to speak privately in his room. "Oh yeah, fun!" She heard him say before her ears were met with the slamming of a door. Smiling, she reverted her attention to the television, where per usual, cartoons were playing. This time, _The Simpsons._ Emma watched until five minutes later, a dressed Henry came back to return her phone. Just by glancing at him, she could tell he was bursting with news.

"So, Mom," Henry practically sang. "Do you think you could take me to the barn so I could watch Grace ride, and maybe ride Bunny when she's done?"

Emma thought about it, making her face look as though she were to decline. "Okay." She answered after seeing how the anticipation was killing him.

"Yay!" He exclaimed and ran out of the front door and hopped in the car before she was even off the couch. Keys and sunglasses in hand, she followed the happy trail her son had left, and got into the bug. A quick drive, that she seemed to be making often, later and they were back in her parking spot. Henry left her in the dust and quickly made his way to where Grace would be. Emma felt uncomfortable, Henry didn't need or want her right now, and she was probably a bother to Regina, so she remained in her car where she could stay indifferent. Playing on her phone provided a distraction, a boring one, but something to do none the less. It was probably about thirty minutes later when Henry and Grace returned, followed by Regina. Emma's heart skipped a beat and her breathing became difficult at the sight of the woman. The woman who didn't even notice her. Henry followed the two into the arena, where he stayed close to Regina as Grace began to ride around the arena. Watching from he place in the car, she saw Regina pull out her phone and use it for a few moments before returning it to it's place on her belt. Moments later her phone went off, she pulled it out and saw a text from _her._

 _Are you coming, dear?_

She smiled at the message and got out of her car. Moving to the seats outside of the ring, she took one and turned her attention the Henry. Though she couldn't tell for sure that Regina was staring at her, since she was clad in dark sunglasses, she knew she was. Emma decided that two could play this game, and slipped hers on as well, gazing at the woman. Regina's attention then focused on Grace, who she barked orders to every once in a while. Emma didn't notice the girl as much, she was in awe of Regina; Henry had held on the her forearm in the beginning, and still had not let go. The sight made her heart feel all gooey. This woman, who'd been labeled as an Evil Queen, a bitchy mayor, and certainly other things, was supporting her son by just being there. Henry was clearly afraid each time Grace whooshed past them a little to close, Regina never flinched as Henry squeezed her arm and moved closer. Every time his fear came out, Regina would look down on him and smile whispering something to his that caused him to relax his grip, but he never let her go. At least not until the lesson was over and a tired horse and rider left the area. Henry followed Grace to groom the pony, and left Regina walking over to Emma where she remained.

"Pretty cute how he wouldn't let go of you." Emma said as Regina sat down with a smile on her face as wide as Texas. _Stunning_ , Emma thought as she studied Regina through a rosy filter.

"He's precious, he told me not to tell Grace that he was scared, but that I was. I believe he's smitten." Regina confided, pushing dark glasses to rest upon her head. Chocolate eyes explored Emma's face, attempting to recognize every perfect inch. Emma felt the brunette's microscope over her and cleared her throat.

"I know how he feels." Emma told her and took a sip of water. Regina would not stop looking at her and it was beginning to be discomforting. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked and met eyes with Regina.

"All I see is beauty." Regina cooed, moving closer to Emma. She sealed her compliment with kiss. Though chaste, the kiss was powerful and full of meaning to Emma; who remained in the same position with her eyes closed for seconds after the women parted. Regina gave a throaty chuckle that broke Emma's dumb-struck.

"I want to take you out." Emma told her after a minute.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Regina retorted.

The blonde scoffed. "Regina," She began, taking the older woman's hand, receiving a smile and blush. "Will you do me the great honor of accompanying me on a date?" Emma finished, formally asking Regina was the only way to win, so she played fair.

The brunette gave a look of deep thought and clicked her tongue, eliciting a heavy sigh from an awaiting Emma. "Well.." She started and laughed heartily. "I'm joking, Emma, I would love to." Emma smiled and squeezed her hand as Henry jumped over to them.

"Mommy! Mommy! Can I please sleepover at Grace's house tonight? We're having sundaes!" Henry asked her with joy coating his tone. He was so cute how could she say no?

"Okay, baby, as long as you promise to be good and in bed by 10. I'll be calling Jefferson to make sure, do you want to go get your clothes?" She asked and he blushed.

"Actually, we kind of knew you'd say yes, and I packed at home." He said patting his back pack.

"I'm that easy?" Emma asked, a hand to her chest in mock hurt.

"Yep!" Her son giggled as he was pulled into a bear hug just as Jefferson's BMW pulled up. The man got out and sauntered over to the three.

"Hello, ladies, and Henry." He greeted, only ever glaring at Regina, who glared right back.

"Jefferson," The older woman replied. "Grace did wonderful today." She added, as to be polite.

"I expected as much." He told her as Grace appeared from around the corner.

"Hi, Papa." The girl greeted as she stood next to him.

"Well, we won't keep you." Jefferson winked at Emma who shifted. "Ready, kids?" He asked. The trio said their goodbye's and were off in a flash leaving the two women alone. Emma was about to leave when Regina stood and wasted no time in pulling her into another kiss. This time, the kiss was long and tongues were brought out to wander. Regina tasted of apples and mint, to Emma, it was most intoxicating. The blonde could get hooked on the taste alone, if she wasn't already. Standing to get a better angle, Emma reached around and pulled Regina closer, deepening the kiss. A moan sounded from the blonde as her behind was gripped powerfully. The kiss broke and the women stared longingly into lustful eyes.

"Let's have a sleepover, Miss Swan." Regina purred and pulled Emma in the direction of her house, knowing the answer to be a hearty 'yes'.

Once inside, Emma found herself pinned to the door as it slammed behind her weight. Dark eyes undressed her before slipping shut, Emma took the hint and closed the space between them. Slowly, as she liked to take it, she took the lead and devoured her recipient. She licked over smooth white teeth, only to let out a cry as she was bit down on. Pulling them apart, Regina led Emma up the stairs to the same room she'd awoken in. In a moment she was pushed on to the bed to watch as the brunette stripped for her. Slowly, she pulled off her polo to reveal a royal purple laced bra. Boots were pulled off followed by jeans, how she made it look as sexy as it did, Emma may never know. Matching lace panties came into view as the body they covered closed in on Emma. Straddling her, the brunette leaned in close, Emma's eyes flittered shut awaiting a kiss, but opened after a few seconds. Her eyes were nearly black and shone with lust, Regina leaned closer to Emma's ear, blowing softly.

"I'm going to ride you, and I want your tongue to _fuck_ me until my limbs can no longer function" She purred and Emma nodded. With a final smirk, Regina disregarded her undergarments and moved until she was positioned over the blondes awaiting mouth. Emma breathed her in and blew cold air over the heat the she was faced with. The body above her shuddered and shook the headboard slightly. Grabbing hold of a firm ass, Emma began to circle the rich fold with her tongue. Moans came unfiltered from both parties. Emma's tongue entered inside the walls of her partner. Regina screamed, the cool muscle entering her heat was enough to send her off the edge. Pulsating walls clenched Emma's tongue and released it as well as a tidal wave of liquid excitement. The blonde did her damnedest to lap up all the the liquids, but there was far too much, proving her efforts futile. The blonde continued to move about the rich folds, moaning overtime Regina would utter her name. After the third orgasm, Regina fell to the side with a whimper. Recovering, shaky hands went to undress Emma, who laughed at the effort before doing the deed on her own. Now in the nude, the blonde settled atop Regina. After sharing a passionate kiss, where Regina tongued out the remains of herself, Emma settled herself between toned legs. One over the other, the blonde began to move slowly, rubbing their growing heats together. The friction was satisfying, and Regina was practically screaming. Emma moaned at the contact, as well as the reaction. Licking her lips she began to thrust harder, causing the heat to intensify. The blonde let out an unfiltered moan that echoed to join the countless others. She came for the first time, followed by the brunette. Emma came four more times before her limbs became jelly and she fell beside Regina. The brunette wrapped her arms around Emma and buried her face in blonde locks.

"I love you." She said, but Emma had already succumbed to sleep.

 **Ahh! This chapter was physically demanding, and full of fluff. I'm getting there, okay! I just need to process. Haha, well I hope this was acceptable! Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This took so long, but I could never abandon it. There was a time jump of a month or son because I needed to get things going! Enjoy.**

 **Oh yes, I am now on tumblr as** _ **moralpass**_ **follow me maybe? (;**

Henry lay awake hours before he was due to rise. Something about this day didn't feel right, and he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling bringing him to a cold sweat coating his upper body. He didn't feel sick, he just felt... off. It was nearly sunrise, the surrounding sky shone early blue past the trees, Henry's gaze cast out the window and he tried to soothe himself back to sleep. He'd awoken when it was still pitch black outside, when a dream ended basically slapping him conscious. Shaken by it's contents, Henry refused his body sleep afraid that he would fall back into it a land like the last, or even worse; so he lie in his bed as hours blurred together unnoticed as he waited for the comfort that came with morning.

The sun peaked over the East, rays cast through branches and reclaimed the land. Floorboards creaked beyond his door and he was relieved for her presence, feeling less isolated that he realized he had. He stood and made path to the kitchen where he knew Emma would be.

"Morning! I didn't expect you up so early." Emma said, smiling when she saw him.

Henry returned the smile weakly. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep." He told her.

Emma's features flashed concerns, her son looked under the weather, more so than for it to be only since it's morning. "Are you okay?" She pressed the back of her hand against his forehead, his skin cool to the touch. "Well, at least it's not a fever." She added.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He gave another weak smile and sat on a barstool across from her pace at the sink. "Breakfast?" He asked, brightening at the prospect of food.

"What sounds good?" Emma asked, also hungry she turned to examine the fridge. Turning when she came up dry, her son already knew what she was going to say next.

"Granny's?" He asked first with a sheepish smile.

"Granny's." His mother concluded, and they wordlessly went their separate ways to dress. They met minutes later by the front door.

The drive was scenic as always, but they'd grown accustom to the beauty and no longer relished in it. Summer being just over halfway through, vegetation still glimmered green in the morning sun. Flora and fauna rushed past the window glass until the clock tower peaked through, followed by the rest of the town. The bug pulled into a space across the road from Granny's, and the two stepped out.

The booth they'd grown fond of at the back was taken by nameless faces, so they took residence at the bar where Ruby was wiping down a previous customers mess. The brunette smiled at them, disregarding the dirtied rag.

"Hey guys!" Ruby greeted. "The usual?" She asked, upon their nods she wrote down the order bringing it to the window before returning. "So what's up, Em, haven't seen you out and about lately?" She questioned, resting her elbows on the now clean countertop.

Emma swallowed the coffee she'd been passed, Henry doing the same in sync with his juice. "Just getting the house together, plus I have paperwork and books to read before I start work next month." She told, only feeling slightly guilty after ignoring her friends for the past 3 weeks, but she could tell Ruby wasn't going to hold it against her.

"That's a pain, if you need any help you know where to ask." The waitress reassured, and Emma couldn't help the warm smile that brightened her features at the woman's kindness.

"I know. How about you, what's new in Ruby Lucas' adventure book?" Emma joked, receiving an eye roll.

"Ugh, I've been working non-stop all month, I even had to cook last week when Granny was sick. So much grease, I'll never do it again." Ruby said with a look of disgust.

"Ruby, quit playing poster child for first world problems, and get to work!" Granny swirled in from the kitchen, barking orders.

"Ugh, your food will be ready soon, guys." Ruby groaned and pushed herself off the bar.

Their usual of french toast and french fries for Henry, and pigs in a blanket with a side of eggs for Emma, came within minutes. As expected, it was delicious and they anaged to scarf it down just as fast as it'd been placed before them.

The two stuffed bodies left after saying goodbyes to Ruby, and a quick one to Granny who was nearly too wound up to notice anything that wasn't slapping her in the face. Emma turned the radio on once in the car, growing tired of Henry's silence which was filled with classic rock. Emma had always loved music, she had favorites but she'd listen to anything without complaint. Rock music was high on her list, the 60's being her go-to era and she could just go on for days about anything 80's. Henry hadn't shard her love for musical arts, or maybe he just hadn't em braced it yet, she hoped he would soon because she felt music was an escape to a whole new realm. A realm where anyone could just lose themselves, and she'd found herself discovering it and wishing never to leave.

Pulling up in front of the house, Henry shuffled to the front door and pushed it open. Emma found him already stuck in the sofa reaching for the remote as the door clicked shut. She joined his viewing party of Cartoon Network for a few minutes before she tried to remember what day it was coming up dry and checking her phone she saw it to be Wednesday.

"Hey, don't you have a riding lesson today?"Emma asked, and Henry turned to face her with a curious look.

"I don't even know what day it is." Her son confessed, and they both laughed.

"I didn't either!" Emma said through giggles. "Apparently it's Wednesday." She told him.

"Oh, then yeah I do, at six though. Grace is riding in my lesson today." Henry told her, turning away as he blushed. Emma smirked at his schoolboy crush on the girl.

"Ooh, are you excited?" She asked, and he nodded. "Nervous?" Emma asked again, tilting her head slightly to look in his averted eyes.

"A little, I feel weird today I don't know why." Henry admitted, locking eyes with his mother, who was sporting the 'worried-mom' look. "But I'm fine, Miss Mills is letting me do jumps today." He added, his body tingled in excitement and something else that he couldn't name.

"That'll be fun." Emma smiled, even though she could see Henry's unease like a bad smell in a cartoon, she always encouraged independence so she decided he could decide for himself if he was to attend his lesson or not.

"I'm going to shower." Emma told him, ruffling his hair as she left the room.

Henry nodded and turned his attention back to the television, he couldn't focus on the movement of the characters and began to drift nothing as he stared at the nearby wall. His discomfort that had appeared this morning was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He'd never been unable to compose himself as he had found himself today. The buzzing and cold sweat made its home in the small of his back making it impossible to sit or stand comfortably.

He wished for sleep, and was soon granted as he refused to break his staring contest with the greenish walls. Dreams didn't come as his conscious danced in the dark to pass the time.

Cutting across the ring, she tried to ease herself into Bourbon, a greenie that had been brought in last week with a young girl. The pair worked wonder when they could, but needed some fine tuning Bourbon more so that his rider. Lead changes were not the equine's strong suit, and she'd been tirelessly galavanting across the rings diagonals for the better part of an hour. It was a hit and miss with this horse, he'd switch leads easily one go but would fizzle the next, it was exhausting to Regina.

 _Rome wasn't built in a day, dear._

Regina reminded herself as her watch notified her it was time to move on. The bay coat of her steed was slick with sweat, which had pooled white under the saddle pad and girth. A quick rinse down later she wicked away the majority of the water and returned him to his stall with a few carrots to merit a job well done.

She made her way back into her office forgetting her schedule after the rather demanding ride she'd just finished. It was nearly 2 p.m. and the sun was high in the cloudless sky, the rays leaving an uncharacteristic heat in its midst. She was sweaty, and hoped she'd have time to shower before her next appointment. Sinking into her chair the blue appointment booklet was flipped to the correct date, she skimmed through the multicolored entries finding that her next lesson wasn't until 6 with Henry and Grace. Smiling at the promise of her favorite students, she read again that she had been promised to exercise another client's horse but that would have to wait. Regina stood slowly to leave as the phone rang.

"Regina Mills speaking." She spoke into the phone.

"Hi Miss Mills, it's Jefferson." The man's voice came through slightly muffed by the line.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha." He mocked, monotone before continuing. "I was wondering if you were free to move Grace's lesson up to 4 instead of 6?" He asked.

Regina wilted and sighed internally. "I don't appreciate your short notices, but I can do that." She informed him.

"I know, something just came up. Thank you." Jefferson replied.

"Hm." She purred. "Don't let it happen again." She told him, and hung up.

Making her way to the shower, she stopped short on the stair picking up a yellow piece of lace. A winning smile painted itself on her face as she recognized them to be Emma's.

"Miss Swan you minx." Regina licked her lips as she pocketed the undergarment, back on track to where her shower waited.

Her rinse had turned into a deep cleanse, she scolded herself for divulging as she saw it was 3;24 p.m. Throwing her hair up in a towel, she paced her closet for something to wear. Shorts were a bad idea, as the dust kicked up from the ring would cake on her smooth skin after only minutes. Spotting gray yoga leggings she pulled the comfy fabric on followed by a deep purple tank. Now happy with her apparel, she pulled dark locks into a bun atop her head followed by rounded sunglasses as she skipped down the stairs.

Just in time, she was in front of her largest barn to see Grace and Bunny emerging. The girl gave a bright smile, which was returned as Regina swung the gates open so she could enter. Grace didn't need much instruction as she went through her warm up routine. Regina went about fixing the jumps to the height she felt acceptable for the pair, then she observed from her post in the center as the girl maintained perfect form atop the dappled grey pony.

Regina was impressed when she'd called for a lead change, still stuck on them, and Grace complied perfecting the move in either direction. The lesson went by quickly after she'd allowed Grace to course herself through the jumps, creating a pattern of her own design Grace steered her horse to one destination at a time.

Regina clapped as Grace met her in the center, red-faced from her efforts she beamed at her trainer's approval. "Wonderful job dear! I think you can expect nothing but blue this season." Regina praised patting Bunny's shoulder.

"Thank you, we've been trying. Bunny makes everything easier for me." Grace said stroking the peppered gray mane with her gloved hands. Bunny stood looking incredibly pleased , chewing on her bit.

"I'm glad, it's a great match. Don't forget to put her flymask on after you've showered her," Regina flicked the crust away from the unblinking eyes of the equine, revealing more than a few fly bites. "She's getting eaten alive." Grace nodded before disappearing into the barn to do the rest of her duties.

Regina sat at the table on the outskirts of her arena observing the birds and wildlife that coexisted around her. All of her years traveling she'd seen many wonderful and beautiful places, but none meant as much to her as her hometown. Losing herself in the world she only caught a glimpse of Jefferson's car speeding away, leaving her alone.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air, which had become cooler since the last time she'd taken notice. An engine could be heard down the drive and she smirked, she'd never forget that sound, the sound that told her Emma was near. The yellow bugged pulled into it's usual space, and out popped Henry, followed by Emma.

Henry waved to her quickly before fading into the barn. Today he was moving on to Cass, a palomino pony that had just a little more juice than Patch. Cass was also more Henry's size, and he could tack her up without assistance.

"Hey." Emma said as she sat beside Regina.

"Hey." Regina smiled, pulling Emma in for a light kiss. "Mm, you smell like coconut." Regina hummed, breathing in the new scent.

"Yeah," Emma flushed, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against the brunettes. "New shampoo, do you like?" She asked, pulling away.

"I do." Regina told her. "Very tropical." She smiled. They'd been together over a month and intimate moments were becoming more frequent, not that either was complaining. Henry was still unaware of their personal developments as anything but friends, Emma wanted to tell him but wasn't sure how to approach. He was a smart kid, sometimes eerily so, but he hadn't asked yet, so she hadn't told either.

The two went into the world of small-talk and shameless flirting until the clunking of hooves notified them of Henry and Cass' arrival. Regina gave him a smile, which he tried to return but it never reached his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by her, but she would talk to him in a more private setting. Henry sat atop Cass for the first time, this development felt strange since the horse was much shorter than Patch and a bit less wide. He felt more in control of the palomino though, and it set him at ease as he did his warm up laps.

He'd mastered walk, trot, and canter and was excited to begin the next step; jumping! Regina had been waiting for this day as she knew Henry had all the potential to become a great rider. She set a crossrail at the center post and stood beside it, waiting for Henry to meet her.

"You look good on her." Regina pat his thigh, then the horse's shoulder.

"Thanks, I like her." Henry smiled down at the horse.

"Im glad. Are you ready to jump?" She asked clasping her hands together in anticipation.

Henry swallowed, his unease from earlier returning to him. The small of his back began again to buzz and sweat.

"Hey." Regina whispered when she saw him tense. "Don't be afraid, remember when I said that your horse will share your emotions?" He nodded. "Relax." She said, and he tried. "You can pick up from the gate until you are centered with this jump, use your legs when you turn so it's not too sharp. You may keep a posting trot, but she will likely pick up the pace a few length before, let her, if you pull back she will get confused and refuse to jump." Regina instructed, smacking the horse's behind as the pair trotted off.

Henry tried to be calm, but he couldn't he felt about to vomit and the bouncy gait he kept wasn't helping any. Cass' ears pricked back and forth trying to figure out why this small human was so afraid of her, she looked about trying to find something scary too but saw nothing.

Henry turned her attention to the center, they were headed straight for the 'x', Cass' ear pricked forward as she excited herself for the jump.

"Two-point!" Regina called, Henry's heels sank down as he leaned forward. Cass began to canter and Henry squeezed his eyes shut. He felt the change in momentum, clasping on to the blonde mane, not letting go until they hit the ground and loped away towards the gate. He turned her to the left, patting her right shoulder in praise. They slowed to a walk and headed for where Regina stood. She gave him a thumbs up, before motioning for him to do it again. He did, gaining confidence as they trotted to the jump. This time Cass didn't pick up the pace and plopped unceremoniously over the jump, jittering Henry who was expecting something more spectacular. Regina laughed when his head bobbed from the awkward impact.

"Well done, dear. Let's try something that's a little but harder to walk over." Regina said as she raised one of the poles to rest atop the other. Henry eyed the new obstacle before declaring it too big, though it couldn't have been over two feet, that was still half his body size. Too big, he shook his head. "Same thing, but raise her to a canter as soon as you are on a straigth path to the jump." Regina told him, leaning back against another jump.

"I can't do it." Henry stated, causing Regina to look at him in shock.

"Henry you know my rules." Regina warned.

"I know. I'm too scared Miss Mills, please." He begged.

"You know what happens if you step out of this arena before I tell you to. If that's what you want, go ahead." When he didn't move she continued. "Or, you can just do as I've told you and face your fears, I guarantee you'll feel better if you do." She reassured, waiting for him to decide. His answer was in the form a a squeeze, causing Cass to trot away.

Henry was unsure of himself, he tried to keep Cass going as slow as possible as he headed for the now vertical rail.

"Canter!" Regina yelled, Henry jumped and lost his footing as her voice sounded. Cass felt his weight shift, and picked up at a quick canter. Henry wanted to scream but he couldn't he was almost to the jump. The boy couldn't decide what would be worse when he realized he didn't have time to think; he yanked the reins all the way to the left, but it was too late. Cass had already taken off when her head was forced all the way to the left, her balance was compromised as both hooves were entrapped by the poles. Henry was thrown forward, doing a somersault in the air before he landed on his head.

Regina heard something break when Henry hit the ground, it was sickening and deafening, and she was helpless to watch as Cass fell to the right of Henry, missing him by a hair's length. The horse scrambled to her feet before walking towards the gate.

Emma flew over the fence and sprinted towards her son, careful not to touch him as even she heard the break. "No, no, no." She mumbled as her son lay unmoving before her. Regina fell to her knees, unable to process what was happening.

 _It's all my fault._

Regina repeated to herself as she refused to look at Emma who was screaming for her.

"Regina!" She cried, their gazes lock. Regina's eyes flooded in dread and confusion, Emma's had fear on display with no room for anything else as tears fell.

"I'm sorry." Regina mumbled, Emma could just make it out.

"Regina! Stop it now, you need to call for help!" Emma instructed. Regina nodded and stood her legs threatened to give out as she ran shakily to her office. Dialing emergency services, words came out of her mouth without second thought, which was a blessing because she didn't have one. Paramedics would arrive in three minutes.

Her legs took her back to Emma who sat over her son, stroking his cheek, tears falling on to his stripped shirt.

"Three minutes." Regina managed, and Emma nodded. The woman sat in silence, Regina staying back so she didn't cross any boundaries. Sirens wailed in the distance, coming closer and closer until there were blaring up her driveway. The medics jumped out, one was pushing Emma off Henry in a moment while two others rushed gurney out on into dirt by the gate.

"Broken neck, you're going to have to come closer!" The man by Henry's side called. His partners nodded and pushed the gate open, they were in front of the other man in record time.

Henry limp body was placed onto the gurney and strapped down to restrict movement before they sailed out of the dirt. Emma hopped into the vehicle after the gurney was in place. Her lost eyes met Regina's once more before the red doors slammed shut, and they were gone.

 **I have already started the next chapter so it won't be long. Don't hate, you knew this was coming. Mistakes are mine, again.**


	9. Chapter 9

Regina had only been able to make it to Rocinante's stall, collapsing in next to the beast before finally letting out the sob that tore at her lungs. Burying her head between her knees she let the emotion flow free, unaware to the darkness that began to encase her.

It must have been hours later when she awoke, the stable was dark aside from the single lantern that's soft yellow glow originated from over the main entrance. It was silent within the confines of the barn save for the shuffling and occasional nicker of it's occupants. Rocinante munched his food, looking back every once in a while to check on her before returning to his duties. Regina stood stowly, her limbs ached from the lack of movement and uncomfortable venue she had left them in.

Trudging through the dark walkway she debated what to do next. She seemed to be on autopilot making her way up the incline to her home. Instead of turning right onto the porch, she continued on to the garage. Getting in her car she pulled the keys out of the cup holder and the engine was soon ignited.

Regina drove through familiar streets, empty as she expected them to be at this unholy hour, she didn't bother with traffic laws. Coming to a stop in the hospital parking lot she stepped into the cool summer night once more. Sliding glass doors sensed a new presence and glide to the either side allowing her entrance. During her time as mayor she'd become almost annoyingly familiar with these corridors and made her way to the nurse's station with ease.

"Madame Mayor." A blonde nurse, Paisley greeted. "What're you doing here?" She asked surprise evident when she laid eyes on the former mayor.

"It's just Miss Mills now, Paisley." Regina informed, her voice tired. "I'm looking for Henry Swan." She answered.

The girl hesitated, the woman before her look like hell and she was almost unrecognizable to the young nurse who'd normally expect nothing less than immaculacy from the public figure. She knew not to comment on this though, and instead averted her eyes to the list of patients that lay to her right. "Of course, Miss Mills, Uh Henry Swan is in the ICU, room 302." Paisley informed.

Regina nodded. "Thank you." She replied and followed the floors to where the elevator awaited. Punching the 'three' emblem on the metal walls, she waited as the box hummed to life and rose to it's foretold floor. She stepped out and strode to the room she knew Henry to be, and likely Emma.

Arriving at room 302 she peaked in the doorway, the boy looked incredibly small on the medical bed, tubes and wires attached him to various machines to keep him stable. Regina bit her lip before moving to a chair to the right of the bed. Once seated she took Henry's hand in hers, it was so cold and small that she almost let go of the limp limb. Closing her eyes as a tear slipped through overused ducts, she squeezed the small hand as if it were any consolation.

"I wish I could tell you that I'm sorry, and it would make a difference, but I'm afraid I can't." She confided in a small voice that was nearly inaudible. "I hadn't meant to push you so hard, I was blinded by my goal, so much so that I forgot to put you being just a child into consideration. I'm sorry, Henry, I hope you can forgive me."

The small room was filled by the sounds of machinery and the nearly silent suffering of Regina, who clung to the small boy. She'd been unable to take her eyes off of Henry from the moment she'd walked in the door, so she never noticed the body wrapped in a blue wool blanket in the floor.

Emma stirred under the fabric that tickeled her exposed flesh, the floor was not the most comfortable place to pitch her tent but there wasn't much choice as the hospital was conviniently short of extra cots. Besides, she'd slept far sketchier and not to mention dirty places in the past, so she could pull through without complaints.

A voice came through the metronome of the monitors and from her place on the floor Emma had woke as soon as it sounded, but stayed glued to her place as she slowly came to terms with where she was and what she was doing there. Dread passed over as she was soon reminded of Henry and his accident. The voice died down and the room was enveloped in the relative silence again, this time Emma sat up and peered over the edge of the bed. Raven hair splayed out over the sheets as the head it originated from rest atop the left hand of her son.

"Regina?" She whispered. The brunette in question slowly looked up and locked eyes with the woman on the other side of the bed. Instantly her throat closed, careful not to burst into a new fit of tears she broke their gaze.

"I'm sorry, Emma, this is all my fault." Regina confessed. Emma's confused and hurt look went unnoticed by the older woman as she refused to look at her still.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Before he fell, Henry was afraid and he told me he couldn't do it. I thought he could face his fears and grow from that, but I was wrong. He begged me to listen to him, but I wasn't concerned with his childish fear at the time." Regina held her breath to fight the emotion threatening to take over. "If only I'd listened to him, he'd be okay."

Emma was taken back, she didn't blame Regina, not even for a second. "Regina," Emma stood and walked the short distance to sit beside her, she sat and took one of Regina's hand in hers. "I don't blame you. You were only trying to do your job, you couldn't have prevented this." Emma squeezed the hand in hers before looking up to Regina. "Sometimes things happen that you can't control." Her voice broke as she turned to face Henry.

Regina nodded and gripped Emma's hand tighter afraid that if she let go she would lose her. "Will he wake up?" Regina asked finally.

Emma shook her head slightly. "I don't know. His spinal cord severed with the break in his neck." She scoffed bitterly. "No one around here will give me a fucking straight answer, it's nothing but 'what-if's' and general statistics." Her face wore a bitter scowl before she continued. "The nurses don't think I can hear them when they walk by, saying he'll need a miracle, but even if he pulls through he'll be stuck living half the life he could have before." Emma's voice broke. "I'm losing hope, Regina, I-I can't lose Henry, he's all I have. If he's gone, I will truly become dust." Emma cried for the first time that night. Regina encircled her within her arms, moving to the floor and pulling the blonde onto her lap. She rubbed circles in her back as sobs wracked her small body, placing her head atop blonde curls that still smelled like coconut.

"I'm sorry Emma, and I can't lie to you and say things will be better, that would be wrong of me. I want to do right by you, I want you to know that you will never have to be alone because for as long as you still want me, I will be here for you." Regina finsished, pulling the blondes chin up so she could lock eyes with her.

Emma swallowed before a warm smile took her over. "Of course I still want you, I fucking love you, Regina." Emma confided, shocked by her confession, it was true that she had fallen in love with Regina, but she could only hope the guarded woman would embrace the new information by feeling the same or at least not running.

Regina pulled Emma into her chest and placed her chin back atop her head. "Oh, Miss Swan, I love you too." She whispered pressing a kiss onto the crown.

 **Aww! Short update but to the point. More of our two favorite ladies to come. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the love with these stories, it makes me happy! This chapter is NSFW and my attempt at mild BDSM. Enjoy!**

Morning rays of light peaked their way in through the half open shade of covering the only window in the room. Emma's nose twitched as she woke, finding that the brunette who once slept in the chair beside her had gone. She stretched and let her eyes fall upon Henry, his condition unchanged.

Just as she was about to wonder again where Regina had run off to, the woman herself swept unceremoniously into the room carrying two styrofoam mugs of coffee. Regina smiled to see that Emma had woken in her absence and made way to sit beside her.

"Coffee." She said handing one of the steaming cups to Emma. "How are you feeling?"

Emma sipped the coffee to find it was just how she liked it; three parts sugar, one part cream. "I'm good right now, this is excellent." She smiled and took another greedy drink in hopes the caffeine would unleash it's power sooner. "I'm sorry you had to sleep on that chair, they really suck."

Regina placed her palm over Emma's knee. "I didn't even notice." Emma smiled. "Now that you bring it up, I have to agree."

"I'm glad you came, I wasn't sure you would."

Regina's features turned down after a moment. "I'm sorry I made you doubt me. I wanted to come right away but I was so angry at myself, I just thought you'd be, too." She admitted.

"I know." Emma turned her head to look into her eyes. "Now I do, besides I knew you'd come around." She teased to shine some light, causing Regina to smirk back at her.

"Of course, how could I resist?" Regina mused just as the doctor Emma had spoken to yesterday walked in with usual doctor-determination.

"Miss Swan, Miss Mills." He greeted, a quizzical look was shot towards Regina before she focused back on Emma. "I have some news." He said, his tone unreadable.

"Well, tell us then." Emma let out, standing up so she was almost level to the man.

"Right," He breathed flipping through his pad. "After monitoring him over-night without any fluctuations we can tell that his condition is stable, so he'll be moved out of ICU, where he will still be monitored in hopes he will wake."

"That's it?" Emma asked, he nodded. "Okay, when are you moving him?"

"Later this afternoon, but Miss Swan I encourage you to go home and get some real rest. Henry's stable, and we'll call you if there's any change, he won't even notice you're gone." He finished, Emma cringing at the last line, something about the way he said it set her off, but she nodded and bit her tongue.

Regina saw the blonde tense as the doctor, Doctor Ridge, turned to leave. Placing a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder as she stood, the blonde relaxed into it.

"Come home with me, I can cook and we can relax for a while, and come back once Henry's in his new room." Regina suggested, Emma'd been through hell in the past almost 24 hours, and she'd understand if she declined to be with her son but the least she could do was offer this human comfort. Emma hesitated before nodding, she was beginning to feel confined within the walls that only meant pain to her as it was the only emotion she'd ever felt within the walls. She turned back to Henry, brushing his hair back and pressing a kiss onto his forehead. Cold, she shivered.

"I'll see you soon." She said, and took Regina's hand to be led to where the Mercedes awaited.

Emma soon sat at the island where she'd taken Regina all those weeks ago when their romance was even newer. She ran her fingers over the marble surface adoringly, Regina caught her and let out a small laugh that not even Emma heard.

"I still think of that night, it was my favorite. Spontaneous, not to mention I saw stars." Regina recalled and winked.

"Our first time." Emma smiled. "I can't believe how bold I was."

"I find that hard to believe, dear." Regina teased as she placed a plate holding a grilled cheese and potato wedges in front of Emma and one for herself.

Emma scoffed, biting in to the sandwich, humming in approval. "This is so good, are you a wizard?" She asked.

"If I were I'd be a sorceress, and probably doing bigger and better than a sandwich." She mused, taking a bite of a potato.

"Touché." Emma nodded, diving deeper into the food before her. The women ate in comfortable silence, wordlessly moving to do the dishes together. Emma washed, Regina dried, neither questioning why they hand washed the dishes when the dishwasher was in perfect use.

They fell into bed together shortly after in the midst of a fiery and passionate session of lip-locking. Emma's mouth molded into Regina's as the brunette took the lead. Emma was being unusually submissive today and Regina wanted to take advantage of that with out overstepping, as Emma's state was fragile at best.

Regina straddled Emma breaking their heated embrace, she sat up with her back impossibly arched, Emma moaned as tanned hands explored their body and slipped Regina's shirt off to reveal nothing but the olive expanse of succulent breasts. She greedily moved to take them into her hands, but Regina had other ideas, smacking the blonde's hand down with a tut.

Putting on a show for the woman beneath her, Regina stripped and stood, giving Emma a perfect view of her curved form as she disregarded her leggings followed by smooth black satin panties. She smirked and made her way beside Emma, and leaned dangerously close, stopping and licking over the shell of her ear.

"Do you want to play?" Regina asked, she hoped Emma would be ready, she'd been able to hold off for this long but she wanted to share this with the young woman.

"Yes." Emma said in a breath, she was grossly overdressed and the pool between her legs wasn't going to let her forget that.

"Strip." Regina commanded, waving her hand as if to magically remove the pestering articles. She moved to her closet and pulled out the antique chest that she filled with her toys. If it were up to her she'd have a whole room for the sole purpose of play time, but that was unnecessary as she'd never had anyone to play with for more than a night, until Emma.

The blonde in question looked confused at her lover, who emerged from the closet to find her stripped on the bed as asked. Emma glared at the box, wondering what it could be.

"What's in there?" She asked, Regina sat next to her on the bed hands guarding the box from Emma's grasp.

"Do you trust me, Emma?" Regina swiftly avoided giving her a conclusive answer. Emma nodded, her brow raising in turn of a question bubbling inside. "Tell me, do you know what BDSM is?" She asked.

"Don't tell me you're a Domme?" Emma laughed, Regina remained serious. "Are you?" Her laughter died, replaced by an equally serious face awaiting an answer.

"Not exclusively, I just like being in control. I also like the teasing." She breathed her voice adopting a seductive overlay. "To bring someone to the absolute edge, and deny them release." She whispered, moving nearer the blonde. "Or, we could tie you up. Denying you the ability to move, I might even put a blindfold on you."She purred, Emma shivered despite her hesitation towards entering this new world. "Then we can really play. I have quite the interesting collection." Regina told her, she could see in Emma's eyes she was about to give in to her kink.

Tracing over the blonde's hardening buds and reveling in how she shivered in response, she waited to ask her next question.

"Emma." She whispered, the blonde had closed her eyes. "Let's play." She purred.

Emma whimpered and squirmed. "Nebraska." She let out.

"What?" Regina laughed.

"My safe word, that's how this works, yeah?" Emma countered.

"Yes, Nebraska it is, any limits before we begin?"

Emma mulled it over before answering. "I'm not okay with anal, and no blood."

Regina nodded, and kissed Emma with a burning passion before smiling. She finally had a pet. She pulled out four sets of cuffs, attaching each to Emma's arms and legs then to the bed posts. She looked for any signs of resistance from the blonde, upon finding none she plucked red sash from inside her chest. With a lustful gaze she covered Emma's wandering eyes with the fabric before studying the possibilities, so many options when it came to the seductive blonde before her.

She lit a candle that she'd use later, she pulled out her favorite leather flogger out from the confines and twirled it over her hands. Regina played it over Emma's pale skin, the leather smoothing across the expanse, causing the recipient to twitch.

"What is that?" She swallowed.

"It's a secret, first I need to tell you the rules." Regina cleared her throat. "One; you only speak when asked to directly. Two; you are to stay absolutely still." Regina purred, holding back a laugh when the smooth leather she held came down onto the blonde's legs harder than before and she twitched, inhaling sharply. "Three; if you are to address me you will call me Madame Mills." She finished. "Understood?" She asked. Emma nodded. "Speak, pet." She ordered.

"Yes Madame Mills." Emma blurted after being smacked again by the mystery object, harder this time. While she thought this was ridiculous, she couldn't deny how turned on she was, surely Regina, Madame Mills' bedsheets are less than thrilled as of yet.

Regina smiled before grabbing the candle that now housed a pool of hot wax, she straddle Emma so that he sex was centered with her pelvic area. Her hand let slip a small drop, Emma tensed when it contacted her skin. Regina let another fall, this time let another second go by before pulling back, she loved the way Emma tensed and flexed from between her legs.

"I'm going to create a hypothetical. I want you to touch your self, in slow hard circles over your clitoris, and listen to me." She told, Emma immediately following directions. "I want you to travel in your mind's eye to a place where you feel safe. Are you there?" She asked after a moment, Emma nodded. "See yourself, and see me. But you can't touch me, only I can break through the walls and run my hands over your naked body.

You're so beautiful, but I need more than beauty so I decide I'm going to take you. In this world, the rules are different and I can manipulate the forces around us, like magic." She suggested. "I suspend you in the air, you can feel me everywhere. As if I have a thousand pair of lips and they are all kissing you. Leaving behind hot flutters beneath your skin." She kissed Emma's body in various places to create a visual and sensual show for her. "And I'm talking to you, just like I am now. My voice is husky and alluring, and it makes you hot for me, Miss Swan, I'll call you."

Regina continued on with her story and before long Emma had transferred completely into this dreamscape that'd been created for her and was begging for release, bucking her hips into her hand only to be slapped and pushed into submission by the brunette.

After the story, they'd played some more and Emma was given her release. Both women were exhausted by the time it was over, falling asleep in each others arms as soon as they'd each had a taste of ecstasy.

Emma drifted and thought of the adventure she'd just been taken on into a new realm of pleasure. She never thought of herself as kinky but whatever she and Regina just did, she would no doubt do it again, Regina herself having promised she would do better knowing more what Emma liked and didn't like in the sense. Emma assured her they'd go in to that later, hoping she'd be able to wait long enough to see what else the sultry woman had in store.

Her last thought before being consumed by sleep was Henry, who she promised she'd be down to see first thing in the morning. Emma fell asleep content with the world and the woman she loved.

Bright and early the next morning, Emma had slipped out of bed before Regina and hopped into the shower. She then decided that this shower was the best she'd ever experienced with it's rain-like down pour. The knob squeaked as she turned it off, stepping out she encased herself in a fluffy gray towel. Back in the room Regina had stirred and was poking out from under the covers to allow her eyes access the the phone screen she held.

Emma padded over her, dripping slightly over the fluffy beige carpet she jumped onto the body, which groaned under the weight,

"Good morning." Emma greeted, smushing her cheeks against Regina's.

"Morning" Came the muffled response. Emma laughed and attacked her with butterfly kisses before she was flipped over to lie on her back. Regina, brushed against the blonde's naked form, she herself clad in her birthday suit, moaned as their exposed breasts tickled each other. They got caught in lingering kisses that left promise for something more. "Now Miss Swan don't start something you don't intend to finish." Regina warned.

"Never." Emma deadpanned. They kissed once more before falling aside. "I'm actually going to head back to the hospital and see Henry."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Regina asked, turning to her lover who shook her head.

"You relax. Take a shower and do whatever you need to do." She suggested. "Can I come back to see you later?" Emma asked, breaking into a baby-wide grin.

"Of course." Regina pecked her as they sat up. "Say hello to the baby for me, I love you and I'll see you later." She said.

"I will. I love you too." Emma smiled, her heart melting slightly. They shared one last kiss before turning away, Emma to get dressed and Regina to shower.

Emma was dressed and out the door in minutes, walking the short distance to her home cutting through Regina's yard instead of taking the road. She was soon in her bug and headed to the hospital where Henry was sure to be.

 **Any thoughts? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Can I do some Henry dreamscape? Yes? Excellent! Enjoy.**

Henry had been moved to a nice room in the pediatrics ward, it was pale orange with lots of natural light. There was a bathroom and television en suite, so Emma had plenty to do while she waded in her hopeful misery. It was a torturous game, one where winning came with a price and losing, an even bigger one. All of the moves were made blindly, and in complete honesty, winner's and loser's were just a matter of title.

Emma had arrived bright and early, the doctor was having his morning coffee when she pursued him with all of ferocity of a pissed of Mama bear.

"Hey." She called, he jumped and spilled his coffee.

"Ugh." He groaned, shaking the liquid off his hand. "Miss Swan, you're up early." He greeted half heartily.

"Yeah, I need to ask you some questions." She said, leaning against the counter so he had no escape.

"Okay, go ahead," He said, his name was Picoult, but she didn't care.

"I need to know why you're holding back information, I know you know more than you're letting on. I'm an adult, I can handle it, so spill." She left no room for argument.

"I don't think you understand-" He started.

"No, I don't think you understand!" She yelled, looking around and lowering her tone. "That is my kid in there. I'd give my life for his, and I know you're bullshitting me, I have every right to know, for better or worse." She gave him a wide-eyed look to silently communicate that she was dead serious.

He gave a defeated look before slipping his mask on once more. "Okay," He motioned for her to follow, he lead her to a room and pulled out a file belonging to Henry. "You asked for bluntness and I'm going to give it to you; we don't think he's going to wake up." She nodded, trying to stay strong. "His scans show little brain activity at most, sometimes none at all. Now, we can keep him on life support for as long as you see fit, but after 6 months." He shook his head. "And if he does wake up, we don't know what kind of state he'll be in, he will have memory loss regardless, but it's unclear if anything more drastic will come in to play."

She processed this all, not sure what to say, this man was practically telling her that her son was going to die, and if he didn't he might not even remember her, or himself. "What if he wakes up, and I can't take care of him."

"There are ways around that, a nurse of some sorts could live in with you until you get the hang of it. Hypotheticals are the silent killer, Miss Swan, try not to dwell, and hang on to hope as long as you can." He said, regarding her kindly. "If that's all, I have rounds." She nodded, and he was gone, leaving her to swim in his words.

Emma headed back to Henry's room, pulling a chair up aside the bed. She smoothed his hair aside, it had lost its curly life and hung flat and limp to either side of his pale face.

"My baby boy." She whispered, trying to remember happy times before this, but coming up dry as she couldn't lose herself in the past that easily. Emma took a shaky breath before burying her head in her hands.

"How," She let out, and screamed silently into her palms, tears falling freely and covering the expanse of her face.

He was falling, not very far one would initially think, but it happens in slow motion, Henry had felt smaller than ever in that moment, like he was an infant again. There was pain, then it was dark and the pain had dulled. He still felt awake but he did not feel attached to his body, he was a force of nature, stitching in the fabric of the universe.

 _Hello!_

He tried to yell, but he could feel no words traveling from him, panic was his initial reaction although he didn't feel scared; he felt safe, albeit the sense of vulnerability that he couldn't shake. Focus was what he needed, but he soon found it difficult to think of anything but the endless emptiness that he was alone with. For how long? Henry hoped with all hope that his mom could save him.

Just as the thought brought another wave of sorrow over him, he heard a voice from somewhere under the draping darkness. His soul cried out in desperation to the voice, how he wished he could control his voice.

"Henry." Came a distorted rush of a reply. _YES!_ Henry called.

"Why are you here? Can't you speak?" The voice was deep but not bellowing, it was almost majestic. Henry told him 'no'. "Why don't you try now." The voice twirled around him, everywhere but nowhere.

"Where are you?" Henry spoke, his voice sounding like another's, louder and deeper like he was a man and not a boy. "What's happening?" He spun around, or at least he imagined he did.

"Calm, tenderfoot." Henry did so without second thought, what was happening? "For I have all the answers you seek. Would you like sight?"

"Yes." Henry said and in an instant he felt the sensation that he was falling, there was no time to scream and he was sitting in a plum colored leather chair. Sinking into the chair, his eyes darted around for the sensation of vision was overwhelming, also he had no idea where he was.

He was in a trolley, suspended high in the sky over seemingly endless miles of trees. This cart however, seemed to be converted into a home, warmly decorated with antiquities and such.

"Hello?" Henry spoke. "Where are you?"

"Here." Came the voice from behind, Henry turned and was face to.. beak with a large aerial, Henry jumped back. "Don't be frightened, I am Aerie." Henry's eyes widened when he spoke.

"Wh-wh How can you talk?" He stuttered.

"Just as you do, only I can speak universally." He told.

"I don't understand." Henry managed. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I know, but you will." His piercing eyes glowed, not singular in color but ranging from blue to red. "You came here on your own, I only found you."

"I didn't want to come here, I just want to go home." Henry pouted.

"None of that. Your home is here now, you've been unhinged from mortality." Aerie gave, then he turned, his midnight feathers shimmering in the moonlight.

"I'm dead?" Henry's world stopped.

"No, not yet. You're no more than energy now, this happens when your body fails to contain you."

"Show me." Henry demanded.

"I can't give you mortality again, young Henry." Aerie told, giving him a sorry look.

"I don't care, I need to know my mom is okay, she needs to know I'm okay." He glanced sorrowfully at the rug beneath him.

"I can bring you to your realm, but you will not be able to communicate." Aerie told him.

"I don't care, let's go." Henry countered, and stood straight and ready for travel.

Aerie gave a strained glance to the moon before spreading his wings and enflufing the small boy into parallels with a puff of black glittering smoke.

Henry felt as though he was rushing through a tunnel at high speeds, the air had been moving to quickly for him to breathe, instead it just filled his lungs when he left his mouth agape. A light could be made out, but how close or how far was a mystery to him, sounds came into play, but sounded as hasted and distorted as before.

Henry landed hard, so hard and fast that his lungs exuded all the air they'd collected and he was left gasping for a breath. His vision came to and he was sat on the floor of an unfamiliar room. The room was orange and bright, with a bed centering it, someone lay on the bed which he now realized was a hospital cot. Shakily, he stood and moved towards the figure, when he was close enough, nothing could prepare him for what he saw; Himself.

Henry choked on a cry, and fell back into the wall. He searched frantically for Aerie, or anyone, but he was alone. The steady _beep_ of his heart rate monitor echoed in the growing silence, though he knew he was home, well in Storybrooke at least, he felt foreign. All around him light reflected impossibly bright, colors shined as never before. If he wasn't so petrified he might even enjoy the beauty.

Henry turned back to himself, he looked pale, he looked dead. Reaching out with a shaky hand, he touched his face. The monitor sped up and he yanked his hand away just as someone came into the room. Grace. Henry beamed, but his friend did not share his joy, she was alone when she sat in a chair on the other side of him.

"Hi Henry." She said in her small voice. "I hope you can hear me, I miss you so much, so does Patch and Bunny, even Cass." She wiped a tear. "I've been bored without you, no one gets me like you." She smiled weakly and grabbed his hand, he could feel it even in his form. "Please wake up, please." She began to cry. Henry made his way slowly to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. Grace gasped and went rigid when he touched, she turned and looked straight through him. "Henry?" She asked.

"I'm here! I miss you, too." He whispered, but she didn't hear him, she gave a defeated look back to his body.

"I'm probably going crazy, it's almost like I can feel you here with me." She squeezed his had, he felt it again.

"Grace!" He yelled. "I'm right here, hear me!" He tried to call out to her.

"I have to go, school starts soon. I'll come see you soon, maybe you'll be awake then." She smiled before standing and kissing his cheek. Henry slid his hand up to his face when a warmth spread over it, only now did he allow himself to cry.

He cried loud and without care for anyone seeing him, he was invisible, a ghost.

"Aerie! I don't want this, please!" He sobbed, and searched for a sign of the aerial mystery, but he was nowhere. "Please, this isn't what I wanted." He continued to wail and sniffle until footsteps approached, he quieted himself in fear of being heard. A familiar form made way into the room, and he choked again. His mother.

She sat quietly by his side, placing something next to him. Henry stood to be closer to his mother, he wished she could feel his presence.

"Hi, baby. You're probably sick of me by now. It's been a couple of weeks and I have been doing this everyday. I saw Grace came in, she misses you a lot, Jefferson told me." She wiped her nose. "You'd be making fun of me right now for being such a sap." She laughed, so did he. "You know I miss you, I've ben saying enough for two lifetimes. I start work in a week, so I won't be able to spend as much time with you, but I'll still be here when I can. I've been staying with Regina, I wanted to tell you earlier but I don't know, I just didn't. She makes this easier, well not easier but better. I think I love her, no I do, I know it." Henry smiled, of course he knew his mom liked her, it was obvious whenever she was around how flustered she got.

Henry grabbed his mom's hand, and he knew she felt it because she stared right at it when he did so. "I'm here, I love you." He said.

"I know." She replied, and he was crying once more. "Wake up, baby, we're gonna have so much fun when you do." She said, and stood. "I can't stay, but I'll be back." She kissed his forehead softly. "Keep fighting." She whispered, and he nodded.

When she left, he took up the spot she had left, it was still warm with her residence. He cried into his knees when he felt a familiar rush, but he didn't look up.

"Do you understand now?" Aerie's voice tickled his ears.

"Yes." He croaked. "There has to be some way for me to go back, my body is still there."

"There is, but it is out of your control. If your body heals, it will call back to your soul, and you will be revived." Aerie told him as he moved to the ledge. "However, all will not be the same once you return. Due to your injuries, once you come to in our mortal self it will be the same as if you are reincarnated unto a new life, a fresh start. You will recall nothing of your old life, it will still exist, but you will be unable to recover the memories." Aerie said regretfully.

Henry didn't know what to say, so he just sank back into his chair until the words came to him. "So it's doesn't matter if I live or die?" He asked.

"Not entirely, it matters as much as before, you will start a new life with new memories."

"I don't want that, I want to remember my mom and my friends."

"I'm sorry, but this too is beyond my influence. You, however, have a choice." Henry glared at him to continue. "Should your body heal, you can choose not to enter it once more."

"Will it die then?" He asked.

"Not immediately, there will be a small window for another soul to enter, and they will live on in your old body until it dies."

"Oh." Henry let out and glared out to the wilderness beyond in thought.

"You have time to decide, Henry, make the choice that feels right." Aerie told him, placing a winged limb on his arm, the feather tickled. "I must leave you now, I have other who need me. You are in control of yourself now, if you wish to travel all you must do it will it." In a flash, he was gone. Henry was alone again.

"Miss Swan!" Doctor Picoult called as she entered Henry's room. "I have news."

"Okay." She stopped and crossed her arms.

"Yesterday, Henry's brain activity fluctuated to a high level, a functioning one. It lasted about an hour, beginning just before the young girl visited, and ending just after you left." He beamed at her, she stayed shocked. "This is hope, Miss Swan!" He shook her hand, she smiled. "We're going to run some tests, so he'll be out for a few hours doing so. When you return tomorrow, we'll have them ready."

"Thank you." She gave, at a loss for words. Her joy bubbled up as she ran for her bug. She pulled out her phone and told Regina she was on her way to her house.

Emma arrived minutes later, barely turning off the car before she barreled her way to the front door where she knocked loudly and excitedly. An answer came, and Emma threw herself around the woman.

"Oh-" She exuded when Emma ambushed her. "What's happened?"

"Henry!" She cried the first happy tears in weeks. "They are going to run some tests, but his brain was working at a functioning level for over an hour! They have hope, Regina!" She let go of the woman and faced her with pure joy rimming her eyes. "Hope." She cried.

Regina crashed their lips together passionately before pulling away. "This calls for celebration." She smiled and pulled Emma into the kitchen where they enjoyed a nice bottle of champagne. In a drunken blur they found themselves making way to the bedroom, only to fall short on the stair laughing.

"This is good enough to me." Emma slurred.

Regina growled, and pulled the woman on top of her, Emma's hips were equal to the brunette's groin where they lay. She pushed down, only to yell out an 'ouch' when their bones collided, Regina replied with a laugh before righting them. Just as they took up where they left off there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh." Emma groaned.

"Bedroom I'll be there in five." Regina ordered, sending Emma stumbling up the stairs as fast as she could.

Regina fixed herself before pulling open the door, revealing a shocking arrival.

"Hello, sister, dear." Zelena's accent swept around her.

"Zelena, what are you doing her." She said agitated.

"What can't a gal come and visit her favorite little sister?" She asked, pushing her way past Regina. "Leave it open, I have my bags." She threw before moving to the kitchen. "It looks nice in here, different than when we were growing up."

"Yes, I remodeled not too long ago." Regina said falling into step behind her.

"Hm." Zelena gave a quizzical look as she picked up the empty bottle of bubbly. "Did I interrupt something?" She asked.

"Yes, in fact you did." Regina sighed as she thought of Emma upstair waiting for her.

"Well I'd love to meet him, where is he?" She asked, Regina looked to the floor. "She?" An eyebrow was raised.

"Upstairs, and no, not yet." Regina told her just as a new addition sauntered into the room. "Robin!" Regina greeted, hugging the man who she'd known since high school. They had been together for some time, until she discovered her sexuality and let him go, but they remained close friends as she enjoyed his company. He and Zelena had always had eyes for one another and got together in college, Regina approved and was surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

"Regina, you look great! How are you?" He asked, he'd developed an accent in the years they'd lived in parts of Europe, mostly Ireland and Scotland.

"I'm great, I see you are, as well?" She eyed the wedding bands decorating both parties ring fingers.

"That's why we're here!" Zelena told her, flashing the diamond band with jazz hands. "We wanted you to be the first to know, and of course we weren't going to tell you over the phone."

"I'm sp happy for you guys!" Regina pulled them both into a tight hug, before clapping her hands together. "When's the wedding?"

"That's something else we hoped you could help us with. You planned Kathryn's wedding, and it was beautiful."

"It'd be my pleasure!" Regina was truly pleased, she loved organizing weddings, and she was good at it.

"We were thinking about having it here, would that be something we could arrange?" Robin asked.

"Of course, that makes my job even easier. Let's talk plans tomorrow, I can show you to your room, or you can take up the guest house." Regina suggested.

"I moved everything in here already, but the guest house would be good."

"We can always go down tomorrow, I haven't seen you in two years!" Zelena hugged Regina again. "Now, I have someone to meet." Zelena winked and raced up to the stairs.

She burst into the bedroom to find the blonde passed out on the bed with her shirt off and bra unhinged.

"Seems you tuckered her out." Zelena laughed when Regina was by her side.

Regina gave a chuckle before slipping to the room, and covering Emma with an extra blanket. "She's been having a rough time, we were in the middle of something when you arrived." Regina mock scolded. "This is better, she rarely sleeps through the night. Let's go downstairs, you can interrogate later."

"She's a cutie." Zelena rewarded.

"Yeah," Regina laughed as they reached the last stair. "You can take your room, there's an awesome bed in there, plus a T.V. so it'll work."

Zelena nodded as they sat on the couch where Robin had been reading one of the magazines. The three made conversation catching up on all they've missed in eachother's lives, and before long it was time for dinner. Everyone helped out in making chicken dumpling and vegetables, and it was ready in no time. Emma had roused sometime between putting food in the oven, and it being removed, she came down to see a full house.

"Emma!" Regina greeted, moving over to kiss her on the cheek. "This is Zelena, my sister, and Robin, common idiot." She joked.

"Hey, I am not common!" He laughed. "Nice to meet you." Robin said, shaking a confused Emma's hand with a strong grip.

"I saw you sleeping, you look quite nice without a shirt on." Zelena winked her way, and Emma flustered.

"Uh, nice to meet you guys, Regina." She nodded her way. "I'm just going to go."

"Nonsense!" Zelena cut in. "You will sit and you will like it." She pointed sternly towards and empty chair. Emma looked to Regina for help.

"You better sit, dear, my sister has quite the wrath." She chided, and Emma sat pensively.

"So, Emma what do you do?" Robin asked from where he sat across from her.

"Well, I moved here a couple of months ago with my son, but I don't start work at the sheriff's office until September." She nodded, sipping the water that was placed next to her plate.

"You have a son! I love children, how old is he?" Zelena asked as se stirred a pot of something.

"He's seven, he'll be eight next month."

"Well I'd love to meet him." She said, Regina gave a strained look to Emma who just smiled weakly.

"I hope so." She said quietly. Regina sensed the dampening mood, and let out a contented sigh.

"Let's eat!" She said, everyone clapped and agreed. Soon food was dished, and conversation flowed nicely and playfully. Emma was surprised to find herself feeling incredibly welcome and enjoying the company of Regina's family.

They played a few rounds of scrabble after dinner along with a few drinks to add some spice, but everyone was tired from a long day. The four trailed up the stairs, said goodnight, and went to their respective rooms to cuddle up and snooze the night away.

 **This was a weird chapter to write, I'd really like to know what people think on this one. I literally threw Zelena and Robin in out of nowhere, I lost myself a bit, but I think it could work. (:**


	12. Chapter 12

Emma walked into the room with as little grace as she felt. It was after three in the morning and she had been down at the Rabbit Hole for the most part of the night. She cried to the tender and for herself. She was past the point of no return just after midnight, but kept on truckin' through until last call at 2:30, and now she was at the hospital, she couldn't think of anywhere else to be. Home felt less like home and more like a prison sentence, and Regina had company. She was all alone, she was a burden.

Emma fell into the chair beside the bed, and after one look at Henry she fell into a deep sleep.

It was hours later when she was violently shaken awake by large hands on her shoulder, she came to and her head felt like it was going to explode, the blare of monitors didn't help any.

"Miss Swan you need to leave." A nurse said, now Emma noticed that behind him, Henry was surrounded by nurses and a doctor she didn't recognize.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Henry?" She began to tear up, she couldn't think of the way that her brain felt like it was bleeding, or the way that she smelled like cheap liquor and puke, or the way that the man was pulling her out of the room. Henry, he's all she could see.

"Ma'am, please!" The nurse yelled, she looked defeated and stepped out with him.

"What the _fuck_?" She called when he walked away. Emma put her hands on her head and began to cry. "What the fuck." She whispered. She watched through the windows as the doctors shined a light in his eye and pulled out the defibrillator.

Emma didn't understand what was happening, her world was spinning a million miles an hour but all in slow motion. "Clear!" He yelled. Nothing. "Clear!" He yelled again. "Dammit, kid." He shook his head. Emma was about to move into the room when they began wheeling Henry out.

"Hey," She grabbed one of the nurses. "what's happening?" She asked.

"I uh-" The nurse looked back to the commotion and yanked her arm away from Emma. "I don't know." Was all she said and ran off. "I really don't." She turned quickly and went in the direction they had taken her son. Emma looked around helplessly then took place back in that bright orange room, where she fell against the wall and tried to steady her breathing.

It had been hours, no, it hadn't but each second felt like a minute and time was passing so slowly that it was almost as if it wasn't. It had been months, two exactly since Henry fell into his coma and nothing, not since that second week and he had a moment of activity. Now, this. What was this?

All she could do was hope.

Hope that he would be okay and that she wouldn't have to say goodbye to her baby when he was no longer her baby, and just a cold shell of who he used to be. Hope.

She never came, because that's what she lost. Hope, she had none, she only had fear, and staying as far away from him made her feel that it wasn't real. That he was just on a trip or whatever else she could fool herself into thinking for a few brief days until she slapped herself back into reality and saw how awful it was to act like her son didn't exist. To act like none of this was real. That didn't make her a bad mother did it? To be in denial. No, that's not what made her a bad mother. What made her a bad mother was instead of grieving and processing and preparing for the possibility that he could die or come back disabled, she was out with Regina, trying to forget.

That's why she was a bad mother, that's why she didn't deserve to have Henry even for the time that she did, because if he knew that this is what she would become, he would never have loved her because she was acting as if she didn't love him. But she did. Of course she did.

"Emma Swan?" A doctor swung into the room, looking grim. Did they always look like that? Or was it bad news?

"Yes." She stood.

"Well, this morning your son's brain began to bleed at an almost unsustainable rate. It was so sudden that we didn't realize until his heart rate slowed to an almost obsolete speed."

Emma was on edge, she couldn't handle all this explaination. "Okay, and?"

"And," The doctor was looking at his hands. "We were able to stop the bleeding and stabilize him, but he's breathing from a machine, his heart is beating with the help of a pace maker."

"Okay?" She began to walk off, towards Henry, but he stopped her.

"Miss Swan." The doctor began. "Your son, he- well, he won't ever be able leave this bed." He told.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that, I think you should say your goodbyes." Then he walked off. Emma swallowed back tears and turned wearily on her heels into the trauma room, where Henry lay cold and paler than before. She sat beside him, kissed his palm and held it to her face as she began to sob, more than she had before, uncontrollably so. It was as if all the pain that this brought forth was just now coming to the surface. She shook and shuddered, there was no end. Not that she could see. God, this pain would never end.

Emma sat on the curb staring up into the Sun. It didn't burn her eyes as she studied it and the colors that it caused her to see aside it. This didn't feel real, it couldn't be real because her son was gone. Gone, and she was still here?

What kind of world she was living in where she had outlived her baby boy she didn't know, and she wouldn't have to find out because this wasn't real. She stood and began to walk in the direction of her home, or at least this is where she thought it was.

West, away from the sun that was almost at the center of the sky. She walked to the left of the road, in the dirt, cars passed her by, but they weren't real. If she energy she would walk into the road, just to show that the cars would drive right through her and she'd be just fine, because this wasn't real. What was real if not this?

Emma returned home just as the sun began to set, she fell into the door, she didn't have the energy anymore to open it, so she stayed there and fell asleep, crying, she thought.

It was night when she came back to, the chill of the night must have stirred her, and she was now sober and awake, she knew two things; she could see her breath and her son was dead, she had him killed. They asked if she wanted to turn off life support after she'd been sitting in her trance for over two hours by his bedside. It was all so sudden, but she said her goodbyes, and even if Henry would come back to her, he would never be able to be a kid again, that's not what she wanted for him.

It was better this way, they said. She had to agree, she had to.

Emma dug into her pockets and fished out the keys, she sniveled and headed into the house, moving straight to Henry's room, she stepped in. It didn't smell like him, it smelled like laundry, the detergent she'd used to wash his sheets every week so they'd be clean and fresh when he came home to them. If.

She locked the door from the inside and closed it, quarantine. Emma felt heavy, but she was glad to have slept even if it were only for a couple of hours, and sitting outside on her porch. She fell down onto the couch and switched on the TV, but her cable bill hadn't been paid, the blue of the notice filled the space, she turned the offending electronic off and sighed. She looked around the dark house where she could only see the outline of things, chairs, the head of the sink, table, lamp. It's a good thing she isn't afraid of the dark. She chuckled, Henry always needed a nightlight.

It was so bright, the house was filled to the absolute limit with the sunlight that didn't just drip, but spilled in from the world of windows that decorated almost every wall. She looked around slowly, finding it hard to recognize that this was her house and she lived here. Now, she lived here alone.

"Stop, Emma." She pinched her wrist so hard that it started to bleed. Emma stood and went to the shower that resided in her room, she turned it on cold, she stripped and stepped under the pelting spray. It wasn't long before she was numbed by the cold, she turned up the heat and left no room for chill as she felt her skin welt up under the sensation, he eyes began to water and she closed them, turning the cold off all the way as the heat intensified. That's where she remained, until the water ran cold again, and that's when she washed her hair. Then her body, then her face, and the water was turned off as she stepped out, feeling clean but no where near refreshed.

Emma slid out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and through her hair, she threw on a pair of pink panties under a dark green and gray hoodie that was three sizes too big. She then went into the kitchen, only to find it void of any substance other than an old sandwich that she'd made but never ate, it looked to have already grown furry friends. It wasn't like she wanted to eat anyhow. So, she sat back on the couch and decided instead to watch Netflix, because she knew that was paid for. It was.

So she spent all day watching Nurse Jackie, which would usually be pretty funny. Maybe she laughed twice at some dark humor, that was a start. That afternoon someone came to the door, knocked for about ten minutes, Emma had closed the curtains when they created a glare, so no one could see in, but she was sure they could hear the voices that strew from the speaker. Maybe that's why they knocked so long.

A couple of hours after the knocking, she had opened the door to find a note, in red she saw her name written in messy print. She ripped it open, taking a seat on the porch step.

Emma,

I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for your loss, I can't imagine and I know that sorry isn't what you want to hear, but it's all I can give you over this note because you didn't answer the door. There really aren't any words that I could say that will make any of this make any sense or be any consolation. Come see me, when you're ready. I want to be there for you. I am there for you, even if you don't want me, you don't really see it or care but like it or not, we're friends, and I care about you.

Ruby

Emma sighed and she felt her throat close, she folded the note and shook her head as she headed back inside after taking a deep breath. She didn't know what to do with this friendship, but she was glad that Ruby was offering it. Maybe, probably. It's a good thing, because she didn't want to be alone any more, she couldn't she felt like the walls were creeping in on her, so she grabbed her keys and got in the car. For a brief moment as she passed Regina's gate she wondered what she was doing, but then she remembered her sister, and the wedding and she was glad. Emma hoped she didn't know, she didn't want her to know, she didn't need this burden.

It was only when she was outside Ruby's apartment that she realized she had forgotten to put on pants. Emma almost laughed, it was too good. She called the girl, just so she didn't have to wait out without pants in the cold chill that was November.

"Emma." Ruby answered quietly. "What's up?"

"I'm uh-" She laughed. "outside your place."

"Oh, well come up, I'll buzz you in."

"Ruby,"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to put on pants. I-" Emma went on.

Ruby laughed into the phone. "Hold on, I'll be down in a minute." Emma smiled lightly and hung up the phone. Minutes later Ruby knocked on her window with a pair of shorts. Emma opened the door and slipped them over her legs. Ruby waited until she had the item on to pull her into a warm and tight hug. Emma melted into the taller girl, who she saw was wearing attire similar to hers, only with leggings and a black hoodie with a red circle dead center.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, and it sounded like she was about to cry.

"Me too." Emma muttered into her chest as her eyes swelled and her throat closed again. Ruby pulled away, holding on to Emma's shoulders and she smiled.

"Let's go inside." She said and with her arm around the blonde, they headed in.

This was the first time she'd been in Ruby's place and it was cozier than she'd expected, with a velveteen couch and middle eastern rugs it looked cozy. Like a room above a coffee shop, there were books and magazine everywhere, with different colors of blankets thrown around.

"Belle, she decorated." She explained upon Emma's examination. "I like it, but I would have gone modern. It's home though, so whatever." Ruby sighed. "Hungry?" She asked.

"No, I'm uh, fine." She said.

"Have you eaten today?" Emma shook her head. "Then you're eating. Sit, anywhere." She said and Ruby went into the kitchen, so Emma followed and sat at the counter on a spinning stool, she twisted it as Ruby moved about the tile.

"Want a drink? I need a drink." She said as she pulled out two wine glasses. "We'll be semi classy, just for the night." She opened the fridge. "I drink the boxed wine because I can't tell the difference and it all makes me tired either way." She pressed the button and filled the glasses up all the way.

"Thanks, yeah, I never got what the big deal was either." Emma accepted the glass and took a sip. "Regina, she- she's obsessed with the stuff, but she'll go and spend three hundred on a bottle and drink it all in a night." Emma shrugged. "I never said anything but I never got it, either." She said.

Ruby slid a pizza into the oven then slammed it. "Sorry." She said to the oven and turned to Emma. "Couch?" Emma nodded and they sat together and sipped their wine. "So, you and Regina?" Ruby asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, we've been spending time together since Hen- since the accident." She stopped herself, not wanting to say his name aloud. Not yet.

"How is that?" Ruby asked.

"It's great, she's wonderful, really helps me through it, well not really, she just makes me forget most of the time." Emma swirled her glass.

"I'm glad you found someone." Ruby smiled, Emma did as well.

"How's Belle?" Emma asked.

"She's out visiting family in Australia. I don't remember exactly where, but it's down there somewhere. She'll be back in a couple of weeks." She smiled.

"Oh, you must miss her." Emma added.

Ruby shrugged. "Yeah, but part of the reason she left so early is because she wanted to get away from me." She said. "I mean, yeah, she was supposed to leave next week for Thanksgiving and I was supposed to go with her, but she- she wanted to get away from me."

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm yeah-" She looked shocked, "Pft, I can't even complain, I'm sure you don't want to hear about my shitty relationship."

Emma smiled. "What are friends for?" She asked. "Tell me."

Ruby looked around the room and sighed heavily, leaning on her arm after taking a sip of wine. "I mean, I don't know what happened, I just went out to have drinks with Kathryn and her husband then as I'm ordering a drink she rushes in all pissed about nothing and picks a fight about how I need to grow up and stop going out all the time. I mean, I laughed at her, like right in her face, she was pissed about that because, well, I guess I 'd be pissed if she laughed when I was being serious. I laughed and she took my drink and poured it down my shirt, and I grabbed her because, I don't want my clothes to smell like fucking gin and she tries to pull away but I guess she twisted wrong and sprained her wrist, she looked so-" Ruby shakes her head. "She looked so hurt and I don't think it was because of the wrist, but I hurt her Emma. You know?" Emma nods. "I didn't mean to, I di- I just forget how weak she is, small and frail, and I forgot. I shouldn't have even touched her." Ruby sniffs. "Anyways, she ran out and I didn't go after her, I thought she'd want her space. I guess I was too fucking drunk to use common sense, because Belle always wants to solve things right away, but you know me. I got home late, she was packing. Said she was leaving early. She did, and she texted me when she got there, but won't answer my calls, nothing."

"She seems to have overreacted." Emma sided.

Ruby smiled. "You don't have to side with me, Em. I know I fucked up. I'm doing better, I'm only drinking in my house!" She said excitedly.

"That's definitely a step in the right direction." Emma chuckled.

"I know, I'm trying, I can't loose her. I don't want to, not after all this, especially not over something this stupid."

"I get it." Emma said.

"Plus I'm going to be thirty in like four years, I do need to grow up. I mean I'm cool with spending my twenties in a blur, but when the big 3-0 comes around I don't want to be left to pick up the pieces."

"You can still have fun, Rubes, just not all the time." Emma assured.

"Yeah," Ruby downed her wine and sighed just as the timer went off, she pushed herself off the couch. "Food?" She extended her hand, Emma took it.

"Food." She replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma woke on Ruby's couch the next day, the light had flittered in through the oak wood shutters an slightly illuminated the room, but it wasn't bright, not at all. She looked around to see Ruby stretched out on the floor with a blanket that more resembled a curtain wrapped around her. Emma sat up and sniffed, wiped her nose when she found it to be clogged. Then, she stood and walked into the kitchen, grabbed her wine glass off the counter an filled it with water from the tap.

Downing it, she pulled her phone off the wall charger and turned it on, four missed calls. All from Regina, she sighed and debated internally whether or not to call her back, her thumb hovering over the name that she had become to attuned to. She looked over Ruby's still slumbering form and sighed, unplugging the device and slipping out onto the balcony and falling to the seat that faced the woods. She pressed call and held it to her ear, waiting as it rang over and over with static in between each blare.

"Hello?" Came the breathless answer just as she was about to give up.

"Regina?" Emma asked. "You called?"

There was silence, Emma felt her heart beat hard but slow in her chest. "Emma." She said quietly. "How are you?" She asked with sincerity lacing her tone.

"I-" Emma looked up, tears rimming her eyes as she laughed without humor, trying not to let her emotions take over. "I can't really answer that question right now."

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm with Ruby," Emma answered quietly. "Ruby."

"Okay," Regina replied. "Will you come see me? Or can I come see you when you get home." She asked.

Emma nodded, but she realized Regina couldn't see her. "Yes, I-I'm leaving soon, I'll come and.. come and see you." She replied.

"I'll see you then." She answered.

"Okay." Emma said quietly, waited a moment before the woman on the other line hung up, and she let out a shaky breath. She held the phone against her lips and looked out over and into the woods where frost ha formed over the grass, that grew no flowers, that was brown in more places than it was green. Announcing the end of summer, but the beginning of autumn.

Emma sat outside for a bit, until she heard the slider squeak open the closed. Ruby sat in the old cushioned seat beside her and pulled out a pack of Camel crush smokes. She offered one to Emma, who took it, but she never lit it, just put it between her teeth to sink into the foamy filter and pop the bead within to release the cool essence of menthol. She played it between her teeth as Ruby lit her, using her hands to block the breeze as she flicked the gray Bic four times before it finally ignited.

They sat quietly as the scent of tobacco filled the air between them, infiltrated their senses and stuck to their clothes, the hair that lined their noses. Emma inhaled the scent, it tempted her, she didn't exactly like menthol but the urge became too much and she took up the light from the small glass table between them, lit the stick, began to puff. No, began to inhale it completely, allowing her lungs to become more smoke than air, she felt the familiar head rush that plagued her each time she would give in to the urge and light a cigarette that she always seemed to have handy. Only one, that's all she could allow herself.

"You okay?" Ruby asked between breathes, blowing out the smoke to the side as it was caught by the wind. Emma nodded and let it flow out her nose. "Sure?"

She turned to face her friend. "I'm fine, Rubes." She answered, turned away. "Really." She assured, the girl nodded and threw her butt off the balcony into the alley that was between this building and the next.

"Alright." She stood. "I gotta go to work." She told, leaned over and pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead. "If you leave, lock up, kay?" She asked. Emma nodded.

"I'm going to, uh, to go see Regina." She told.

"Good." Ruby said quietly with a small smile. "Call me later? We can get together if you want." Then she slipped inside, leaving the door open. Emma sighed and twisted her smoke into the wood ledge of the balcony, allowing it to fall over the edge, watching it until it was out of sight. She stayed for a moment, until she heard the front door slam shut, that's when she stood and collected her things, made her way out to where her car waited for her.

She drove around town for a bit, just because, before she headed down the road that lead to home, but turning to the right one drive early, up the way to where Regina would be. She pulled into her drive way, the one closest to her house that is.

She picked up her phone and dialed the number she had practically implanted into her brain. "Hey, I'm in your driveway." She said when the woman picked up.

"Do you want to come inside?" Regina asked.

"I don't know, I mean your sister's here and I don't think I'm-"

"They're in the guest house." She interrupted, just as there was a knock on her window. Emma opened her eyes and turned with a small smile. The car was turned off and the door opened. Emma was stared at for a long time, she could see the pain in the eyes of the woman who had become her familiar. "I-" She began, just as Emma pulled into her, wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face into her shoulder.

Regina went rigid at first, then relaxed into the embrace as she shuttered out a sob that she'd been trying to withhold, to be strong, because she wanted to be. She held on to the blonde woman, her arms just under her ribcage, she held on to her with all the might she had. That's how they stayed, Emma breathing ragged and heavy, trying not to cry, not again, as she held on to Regina, who couldn't seem to stop.

Then the brunette pulled back and with red rimmed eyes gazed into similar edged blue ones, blue as they looked when she cried. Then she looked down to her lips and without other warning, pressed her own against them softly, once, twice. Emma looked down and shook her head. Regina pulled her into the house, into the den that was dark as if it wasn't day beyond the dark brown of the curtains. Emma sat down on the white leather couch, followed by Regina.

"Were you there?" The latter asked.

"Yeah, I-" She rubbed her cheek. "I fell asleep there after I left here, and I- when I woke up he was, you know, they were-" She closed her eyes tight, ashamed of the tear that fell. Regina shook her head and pulled Emma into her lap, she buried her hands into her hair and rubbed her scalp with long nails. Emma sighed and sniveled. "I was there when they pulled the plug."

"I'm sorry." Regina said hoarsely.

"He was already gone." Emma whispered, her tone watery as she began to shake.

"I know, baby." Regina soothed quietly, running her fingers in soft circles to calm the women beneath them.

"I'm so lost." She admitted. "Tell me what to do."

Regina shook her head, with slow tears falling in to her shirt as they streamed down her chin. "I can't." Emma shook harder, moved closer to Regina.

"I need you." She said.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"No," Emma sat up, pulled Regina into her, kissed her slow and hard. Regina was hesitant, Emma pulled back. The brunette pushed layers of blonde locks behind pierced ears slowly, then she pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Not now." She said. "You're hurting."

Emma pulled back. "I can't do this, Regina." She said.

"Do what?" She asked, eyes widening.

"This, us, I don't- I won't drag you down with me."

"Emma," Her voice broke. "You're not dragging me down, I want to help you, I- feel so much for you." She answered.

"Then you understand why I can't do this to you."

"No, I don't." Regina shook her head and held Emma's hand tightly. "I can't lose you, Emma, I won't."

"You can do better." She said and kissed Regina on the cheek, then stood, but her hand was clasped. "Let me go."

"No," Regina shook her head roughly. "No, you can't run away from me."

"I have to." She yanked her hand away.

"Emma," Regina said. "Emma!" She jumped off the couch and followed the blonde outside where she was halfway down the steps. "Emma, don't do this, please, I love you." She admitted, Emma stopped in her place, but continued after a moment. Then she stepped into her car and pulled away, without looking back.

Regina fell back over the step and began to cry more, harder, because not only had she been at fault for Henry's death, but now she didn't have Emma. She had lost so much and the list kept getting longer. Longer, and longer.

She stayed that way awhile, until the wind picked up as well as the dust, and she allowed herself inside, where she opened up a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. Then, she stared at it a while before throwing it into the sink, shattering the crystal. She stormed out of the room and swiped up her coat, she walked out the door, because there was no way in hell she was giving up without a fight.

When she arrived at Emma's she was red faced and chilled, she knocked, waited a moment, then a minute before trying the knob, it was open. She invited herself in and moved her way through the familiar corridor, dark from the heavy tree cover. The only sound that could be heard came from the low heels she wore that resounded through the house every time she stepped over the hardwood floor.

Regina knocked once, twice on Emma's door before letting herself in to find the blonde laying on her back with her pillow over her face. Regina removed her shoes, the stepped over to the bed, sitting on the edge, when Emma didn't move she moved to lay next to her, wrapped her arm around her, resting her head against her chest. Regina looked up and pulled the pillow off her face, Emma looked down at her then back to the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing." Regina replied. Then, she crawled over Emma so she was looking down at her, the leather of her coat squeaking as it rubbed against itself. Emma brushed hair out of her face and held her hands on the side of her head. Regina smiled and leaned into the woman that lie beneath her.

First they went slow, like new lovers, timid to the touch. It wasn't long before familiar territory was explored, Regina's hand slithered up Emma's hoodie up to palm her breast, Emma breathed out into her mouth, Regina smiled as she tasted her. She sat up and removed her suffocating coat before pushing the material of Emma's hoodie up and over her chest, the woman sat up and allowed for it to be removed. Regina placed her hands over the lovely mounds and brought her mouth back to Emma's a licked over her bottom lip, which pouted and allowed her entrance to smooth over her teeth, which worked around and bit and teased the plump skin of Regina's lips as they ghosted over her cheek. Moving down to the pale throat that was exposed to her she sucked over the muscle, using her teeth for leverage as she knew she bruised the skin.

Emma twitched beneath the woman as she grasped her hips through the material of her lacy cotton shirt, decorated with small purple flowers, she could see that she had left the bra in the drawer as she lifted the edges and pulled the material towards her. Regina complied and allowed for her lover to pull the cloth barrier off and disregard it.

Emma ran her hands over the smooth expanse of Regina's back as the woman in question began to work her way down, nipping her collar bone, licking over the hard and exposed length of it. Emma dug her nails into the skin as whom it belonged found her breast and took the rosy bundle in it's center into her mouth. Emma gasped and let out a short moan.

Regina sighed into her work as Emma's hand journeyed past the waistband of her jeans, unbuttoning them and snaking in, finding the hot and wet center that lie within. She toyed with the nervous bud, Regina twitched and let out a struggled gasp as she did. Emma's hand was soon withdrawn as what she had once within her reach, became just out of such.

Regina trailed her way down her lover's stomach and she stopped to rim around her navel. She wasted no time in taking hold of the shorts that Emma wore, as well as her underwear and pulled them off. Emma lifted her legs up, allowing Regina to pull the garments off. Regina took hold over her ankles and used them to guide her legs down, settling between them as she blew over the slick mound that she faced.

Emma sighed at the arctic change, raking her nails over her thighs as she resisted the urge to take Regina's head in her hands and guide it to when she needed it most. Though before she had the chance, Regina's nails were dug into her hips, her arms circling her thighs, entrapping her. Emma tilted her head to the right just as she felt the tip of a cool tongue rest against her clit. Regina circled over the nerve once, twice, before she ran her strongest muscle through velvet folds. Emma's back arched, her grip tightened as she moved vertically, left to right, before taking her right hand and using it it to curl up into the oozing hole.

She felt the spongey embankment entrap her lone finger, she pulled out, entered once more, though adding a second digit. Her mouth was hovering as she took the jutting bundle between her lips and twirled her tongue around it under Emma released a languid cry. Her mouth twitched as she continued. Quite the multi tasker, Regina's curler digits extended and straightened out of Emma's depths, then diving back in and rounding once more as she felt waves of liquid heat wash over them, and over them again.

The scent of Emma filled the room and it was most intoxicating it was all she could sense. Regina soon removed her fingers and allowed her tongue to dive into the waiting hole, she moved it wildly without rhythm as her right hand found and pinched Emma's clit. Emma let out an unfiltered moan, her breathing ragged and restless, her hips bucking and shaking. With a final cry, Regina felt her walls closing as they shot out with a tsunami of excitement. Which she tried in vain to lap up, swallowing enough so that she could taste nothing else. Emma sat up heavily and took Regina's hand, pulled her up into a sloppy kiss.

All she could taste was herself, she could feel her ooze spilling out of her still as Regina left her exposed, the cold air of the house tickling her hot core. She twisted so that she was sitting on her calves. Regina moved so she was straddling Emma, wrapping her legs around her for leverage as she licked over her lovers lips, then sighing into the kiss as the blonde moved to her pulse point and sucked on it, then as she held on to her with on hand, the other tore in to her panties. Regina had rid herself of the annoying denim, but had allowed for the cotton of her undergarments to remain.

Emma was rough in her pursuit as her cold hands were thrust into the fabric. Her fingers and palms curved into the shape of Regina, her middle digit slid into the pool that it found. She fucked her, three members were pressed in without warning, not if one was needed. Bouncing off the hand that held so much power over her, Regina threw her head back.

Emma closed her eyes and pulled Regina into her, sucking on her neck in restless attempt to mark her. Mark her as her own. Regina gasped and whimpered into her ear, as the sensation between her thighs was equal amounts pain and pleasure as Emma tore at her inner walls. She felt her eyes begin to water, she shook her head quickly to flick her hair our of her face.

She grabbed Emma by her hair and pulled her head back, attacking her open mouth and invading it with her tongue, she felt the air rushing out of her nose, prickling the hair on her upper lips, colliding with the lip of Emma's nose as she rested their foreheads together. Emma removed her index finger to press it into the abandoned clit and spun it into the surrounding skin. Regina let out a struggled sound as she shut her eyes once more.

Emma felt her fingers being pressed into one another painfully as the walls they intruded began to contract. She pressed Regina into the bed so she was no on her back. Removing her fingers she brushed up against the sopping panties that she still had on. Emma pressed her thumb into the fabric that moved over the slick surface beneath. Then she pressed it into the open hole, lowering herself down to twirl her tongue over the fabric, then using her teeth to bite down on her nether lips, her clit, her inner thighs as Regina groaned and pressed herself into Emma's face.

The blonde chose now to remove the material and thrust her middle and index finger into the depths once more, fucking her lover hard and fast as she felt her coming to a climax, she moved with a quick rhythm even as the spongy surroundings began to close in on her.

"Ah, Emma!" Regina cried, her back arched as she came in a single burst. Emma continued until Regina's eyes fell shut and she was no longer aware of the sounds she was making, she came once more with a breathy moan.

Emma fell back beside the woman, who grabbed her hand and pulled her into her naked chest, and soothed her into a deep sleep, following soon after.


End file.
